Living It Up
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: A collection of Laylor sexy times. Warning this is a SMUT fic.
1. The Bucket List

"Laura, do you have a bucket list?" I look over at Taylor who is standing near our big picture window looking out.

"Well yeah, doesn't everyone?" I say looking over at her a tad bit confused.

"Why do you ask?" I walk up closer to her and lay my hand on her shoulder.

"It was just a question." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you have a bucket list?" I sit down in the space beside her and watch her as she turns to face me.

"Well yeah, kind of." I raise my brow as she gives me this girly grin.

"What do you mean kind of?" I place my hand on her thigh and let it slowly move up and down on her bare skin.

"Well it is more of a sexual fantasies type of list, rather than a "let's go visit these places" kind of one." I can't help the amused look that comes across my face, because this is honestly the hottest fucking thing that Taylor and I have ever talked about, and we get pretty in depth at times.

"Wait a sec…so your so called "bucket list" is comprised of sexual fantasies?" I am really thrown by this, we have been dating for over a year now and this is the first that I am ever hearing about this.

"Is that too weird?" I can see her face as it starts to turn a deep crimson.

"No, not weird, intriguing actually. I want to see." She perks up a bit, her red face softening at the fact that I am interested in this list that she has comprised.

"Well it's not done. I find myself adding new things weekly." I hear her say as she walks into our bedroom. I hear the faint sounds of her digging through one of the drawers and the crinkling of paper. When she walks back in the living room to take up her space she hands over the folded of pink paper to me.

"Don't laugh." She says before I unfold it and read the contents inside.

"I can't promise that." I tell her as I lean in to kiss the tip of her nose.

I unfold the piece of pink printer paper and start to scan the contents inside, my eyes go wide and a familiar coil starts to form in the pit of my stomach as I read the types of things that she would like us to do together.

I swallow hard and start to read the list in my head.

Laura bends me over the balcony.

Laura takes me on the staircase (when the neighbor is home)

Sex in a library.

Sex under the Eiffel Tower

Taking Laura on the rooftop under the stars.

Fucking in a bar.

Phone sex

Skype sex

Taking Laura on a park bench in broad daylight.

Shower sex (not our own)

Hot tub sex (while with a group)

Sex on set (during one of our scenes, with everyone watching.)

Fun time with toys

The list just went on and on. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks as I continued to read on. Taylor's list was comprised of over 50 different ways that she wanted us to have sex…or places that she wanted it to happen. I could not believe my eyes actually. Taylor is somewhat shy in bed, so for her to come up with something like this, literally blows my fucking mind.

When I finish reading I fold it back up to its previous size and hand it back over to her.

"So…what do you think?" She's quiet and barely looking at me as she mutters through her question.

"I think it's doable." Her eyes go wide. I slip my arms around her waist and pull her to me, practically placing her on my lap.

"Really…you don…." I cut her off, placing my lips against hers. I let my tongue roam, licking along her bottom lip before I place it between my teeth and tug it forward.

She moans loudly. I swallow it up when I quickly return my lips to their previous spot and swallow it down. Minutes later after a heated dance, I pull away searching for air.

"So which one?" I ask her with a devious smirk.

"You…mean...we can..." Her face is giddy as she opens up her list to read the things that she has written down.

She is like a fucking kid in a candy store, except she is my hot as fuck girlfriend who is trying to pick out our next sexual escapade.

"This one." I look at her with both brows raised.

"Out of all of those on the list, that is the one that you want to start off this so called sexual bucket list off with." I smile and shake my head playfully.

"Yes, this is the one." She nods her head and settles her it in the space on my chest.

"Well, good thing we are flying out to Paris late tonight for promos. Hopefully the people there won't mind a couple of foreigners getting it on under their beloved landmark." She looks up at me and then playfully pushes me back.

"What, I am just saying. I hope if someone wants my autograph, they bring their own sharpie, because once you rip my clothes off I am not so sure that I will be able to find where mine lands." She is really giggling into my chest now, which in turn is getting me pretty excited.

"We should probably go and pack. We are supposed to meet up with Uzo and Kate in a little over an hour." I kiss the top of her head and swing my leg over to stand up.

"Oh and Laura." She looks at me with a little glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, Tay."

"Don't wear any underwear, I just thought of another one that we could try tonight." I send her a playful smirk.

"And what is that one?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Joining the mile high club." With that she walks past me to get ready.

"Fuck."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Okay here is the start. Just wanted to give you all a little look at what I will be doing in this fic. I originally wasn't going to write it as a story, I was going to do it in drabble form, but I figured it could actually work either way. **_

_**Just a warning every chapter after this will contain SMUT. **_

_**Thanks for giving it a chance.**_

_**Please Review. **_


	2. Mile High Club

"Honestly Taylor, how are we supposed to actually pull this off?"

We are about 4 hours into our flight to Paris, and still have yet to cross out number one on her fantasy bucket list. I mean, it is not that we haven't tried, it is just every time that we go into the bathroom, and she gets ready to put that amazing mouth between my legs, within 5 minutes someone is knocking aimlessly to get in. I am so fucking wet and beyond frustrated right now.

"Well my love, I guess the whole bending you over the bathroom sink scenario isn't going to work, so I suggest you learn really quick how to keep your sexy noises to a minimum."

"What are you talking about?" I watch as Taylor grabs a blanket and lays it nicely over the top of us.

"Just be quiet Laura. You don't want to have to explain to our friends over there why you are screaming out my name do you?"

Kate and Uzo are directly across the aisle from us. They both nodded off about two hours into the flight.

"But what if I…oh fuck." I gasp out causing the flight attendant that just walked away from us to turn around.

"Are you okay Ms. Prepon, is there something I can get for you?" I grit my teeth and do my best to smile as one of Taylor's hands moves slowly from my inner thigh towards my center.

"I…I'm f…fine…th…thanks." I can hear Taylor as she giggles next to me.

"She's a bit parched from the long flight, I am sure she could use a glass of water." Taylor says with a big smile, causing me to flash her a little glare.

"I'll be right out with that." The flight attendant smiles happily at Taylor and me and then walks off.

"Not funny Tay." I am trying my best to sound serious but that is proving to be really hard, due to what she is doing to me.

"Oh my god." I breathlessly moan out when the beautiful blonde then moves to cup my mound through my tight yoga pants.

Her movement quickly changes when she darts out one of her long digits to play with my already hardened clit. I gasp, when she pinches it through my clothing.

"Sweetheart you have to be quiet." Taylor is really loving this.

I am so not the quiet one is bed, so this is pretty much pure sweet fucking torture right here and she knows it.

"I'm trying…fuck." I moan out when her fingers move up and then intricately slip through the waistband of my pants.

"Do you want me to stop?" My eyes bolt her way.

"If you stop, I will withhold sex from you for a week." She gives me a daring look.

"No you wouldn't." She carefully questions.

"Try me my love, we both know I can go longer than you. Remember when we went on two separate promo tours. Who jumped who when we got home?" I playfully chuckle as her face turns a deep red.

"Point taken." With that said, she continues on and without warning, bringing two of her fingers down to my slip through my completely soaked sex.

I bring my hand up to cover my mouth so that I don't accidently scream out and cause people to wonder what the fuck is going on over here.

"Ms. Prepon, here is your water." I almost jump out of my skin when the flight attendant comes up from behind me to hand me my drink.

The sudden movement by me causes Taylor's fingers to almost slip through my opening. I honestly feel as though I am going to faint if I don't cum soon.

"I'll take that. She is not feeling too well, thanks." I hear Taylor say as I bury my head into the blanket, trying to gain some type of composure as she slides her two fingers up and down my slit, gathering the vast amounts of wetness that has already spilled out of me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do to help?" I hear the flight attendant ask as Taylor starts to laugh.

"Oh no, I can handle this. I have something that will make her feel much better, but thank you." I look up from the blanket and send Taylor a glare and a little push for convincing me to do this.

As soon as the flight attendant walks away my horrible girlfriend lays her head on top of mine.

"You are soaked Laura." Her fingers continue to glide easily through my wet folds, teasing my entrance and bumping slightly into my clit.

"That's because every time I get close to coming, someone interrupts us or stops moving their fucking fingers." I grit out in frustration when she stops her ministrations once again.

"Oh sorry baby, is this better?"

"Shit." I scream out when she plunges three fingers into my sopping wet pussy.

"Laura, Taylor, you two alright?"

I look across the aisle to see Uzo eying us curiously.

"Y…yeah, we are f…fine…fuck I just…hit my head." I arch into the seat and throw my head back, closing my eyes tightly as Taylor curls her fingers inside of me.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I cannot fucking believe she is going to sit here and make small talk while she has her fingers knuckle deep inside of me.

I grip the armrests tightly under the blanket and try my best to steady my breathing. I look between Uzo and Taylor as they carry on a conversation about all of the sites that they would like to see in Paris, and the various restaurants that they would like to try out.

It is amazing how Taylor is able to carry on a conversation, and not falter on any of her movements. I on the other hand have resorted to biting down on the blanket as she speeds up her fingers. Every thrust inside of my pussy causes her palm to come in contact with my very sensitive clit. I want to cry out, to moan, to gasp out her name. I want to pull her in my arms right at this moment and press my lips to hers, letting her swallow down the sounds of my appreciation for the beautiful mess that she is about to reduce me to.

"Taylor." I quietly say her name as one of my hands leave the armrest searching for something else to clasp on to.

She knows exactly what I need, what I am in search of. She brings her free hand down and tangles her fingers with mine.

"I'm so close." I whisper to her.

She looks down at me. Her eyes filled with love and so much more. Not of the teasing looks from before.

"I'm right here. Cum for me Laura." She whispers near my ear, causing me to shudder.

She picks up her pace, curling deeper inside of me, hitting that special spot within me that makes me fall for her every time.

Seconds later, I do just that. This time biting down hard on the space between my thumb and first finger to keep my voice from calling out for her. My body arches and rocks against my first class seat. My pussy pulses hard, as my insides contract.

"Oh my god Laura." She whisper against my skin as I coat her fingers with my steady stream of juices.

My body continues to spasm for a few more minutes, releasing more and more of my stickiness for her. It wasn't until she moved to pull my body closer to her did it finally cease, giving way for her to remove her fingers from deep inside of my walls.

I wince at the loss of her connection to me.

"You okay baby?" She softly asks, pulling my face up to look at her.

"Hmmm." Is the only coherent thing I can manage as my breathing finally starts to calm.

"Come here." She guides my head to her shoulder and lays her hand on my cheek.

I feel as her soft lips kiss my forehead right before she lays her head on top of mine.

"Thank you." I hear her whisper against my skin.

"For what?" I asks, moving so that I can be eye to eye with her.

"For helping me cross this out on my list." I look at her with a devious smirk.

"Taylor, we can't cross it out yet." She looks at me confused.

"Why not? We are now part of the mile high club." She moves to grab a pen and her pink paper out of her pocket.

I start to laugh at the fact that she actually remembered to bring it.

"Taylor if I recall correctly, you fucked me which means that I am now a member...not you." Her eyes go wide, and this disappointed look spreads across her face.

"Well stop talking to me then and get those fingers working. I want to join too." She says with her whiny voice that comes out every once in a while.

"You are going to be the death of me my love." I say as I start to move my hand towards her inner thigh.

"Hopefully not until we cross everything on my list out." I raise my brow and get ready to protest when her lips capture mine in a blinding kiss.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I don't know what I have gotten myself into HAHAHAHA.**_

_**I honestly did not think that there would be this much interest in this type of story, but I was very wrong. **_

_**Thank you all for the follows. **_

_**Any Suggestions.**_

_**Paris Is Next….**_

_**Please Review.**_


	3. Under The Eiffel Tower

"This is so not fair." Taylor's arms are crossed at her chest and she has a childish frown apparent on her face.

"How is this not fair Taylor? This was your idea." I look at her with my hands thrown up and both of my brows raised.

"Well I know that but, I just…I don't know, I guess I just want to be the one to wear it." I step up to her and position my arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"I am not upset, but could you have possibly told me that before I walked around with this monstrosity tucked between my legs for the last two hours."

Taylor and I are currently laying under the beautifully lit Eiffel Tower. We chose to come out here early and have a picnic while our other two companions chose to spend their first night behind the comfort of their hotel walls.

Taylor and I checked into our hotel earlier, but we quickly left after the gorgeous blonde at my side got this hair brain idea that she wanted to cross another item off of her list.

It was actually much to my surprise that she would want to do this so quickly, after the three mind blowing orgasms I gave her in the last hour of our flight here. I was so sure that she would want to spend the rest of our day tucked into bed just cuddling with each other.

Boy was I wrong.

"Taylor, this is your bucket list, what do you want to do?" I am trying my best to not sound irritated. But honestly, I am a little bit because this walk was not fun as I tried to keep our little friend between my thighs from showing itself.

"I want to fuck you."

"Shit." Then she goes off and says things like that and all of the irritation drains from my body and is replaced by these jolts of pure pleasure.

She is smiling as I get up on my knees, and do my best to undo the harness that is on my hips. Taylor and I purposefully chose to put on loose skirts to make this little adventure a little more doable. There are not too many people around us and with the kickass disguises we are wearing, I am pretty sure that there won't be anyone bothering us.

"Before we continue, tell me again how you convinced me to do this?" I ask her as I finally relieve myself of the leather straps that have been tightly clinging to my thighs since we left our hotel a little over two hours ago.

"As soon as I have this buried deep inside of you, you will remember." With that she leaves me wide eyed and staring as she discreetly slips the harness up her long toned legs.

"Will you help me?" She asks looking over at me with her beautiful big blue eyes.

I smile and move closer to her. It is pretty fucking dark out so even if someone was standing 5 feet away from us, they would have no notion of what I was trying to buckle up between her legs right now. I slide my fingers up and down the outside of her thighs causing her to moan softly, before I make my way up to tighten the straps of the harness on both sides. When I am finished and she gets up on her knees, there is just enough light coming off of the beautiful tower above us to illuminate the pink sparkling dildo that Taylor ordered online last week.

"It's really shiny Laura, look at it." I give her a funny look due to the amount of giddiness she is showing towards this object that I am betting, is at least 8 inches long.

"I see it. It's fucking huge." My eyes go wide as I watch her hands wrap around the thick silicon and stroke down.

"Do you want to touch it?" She asks as her fingers swirl around the tip of the bulbous mushroom head.

"Nope…no I think I am alright." She smiles softly and then slides one of her hands over mine.

"It is kind of big isn't it?"

"Kind of, Taylor this fucker will probably split me in two." I gasp when she takes my hand to wrap around the base and then slide my hand all of the way down.

"And you call me the dramatic one." She says with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"We don't have to do this you know?" My eyes lock with Taylors as she looks at me seriously.

"I know we don't but I guess it is kind of exhilarating in a sense. You know, you and me, under the Eiffel Tower, with our new pink friend here." I say motioning down to the bulge between Taylor's thighs.

"Mr. Pink."

"Huh?" I ask.

"That's what I am going to call him…Mr. Pink." My mouth falls open.

"Wow Tay, it must have taken you a long time to think up that one." My girlfriend laughs then moves in closer to me.

"You make me so happy." She tells me before closing the gap between us and kissing me softly.

"Lay on your side baby." She whispers when she pulls away from my lips.

I quickly maneuver myself so that I can pull off my panties from under the blanket that is shielding me. I hike up my skirt and let it sit right above my waist before turning to my side.

"Face me Laura, I want to watch you when you cum."

I shake my head and let my mind wonder as a new bout of arousal starts to surge through my body and shoot straight to my core. My eyes stay on Taylor as she lays down facing me, also on her side. I feel a nudge between my legs as she scoots in closer to me, causing the head of the dildo to come in contact with my skin.

"I'll go slow okay." Her voice is soft.

Moments later one of her hands trails down and grips my thigh moving it so that the side of my knee is on her hip, causing me to be spread wide for her. She scoots in, using the tip of the dildo to trace a line through my already wet slit. She's gathering up my wetness, coating the shimmering beast from base to tip.

"God, Tay you are driving me fucking crazy." I watch her intently as she brushes her lips across mine.

"That is my intention." She smiles against my skin and then positions the head of "Mr. Pink" as Tay calls it right at my opening.

"Ahhh, shit." I fist the blanket and grip tightly as she slowly starts to enter me.

I can feel myself stretching as little by little she uses her hips to push inside of me. She slides her hand down to my ass cheek and pushes up, spreading my opening wider to make entering me that much easier.

"Laura are you okay?" She stares at me lovingly, gauging my reactions, making sure that she is in no way making me uncomfortable.

"Ohh…fuck…yes…I'm fine." Inch by inch the veiny silicon shaft goes.

Stretching me to the max, hitting places that even Taylor's long fingers can't reach. It is a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. The pain of the stretch, but the pleasure of being so full and so taken by Taylor. This is not the first time that we have used toys by any means, but this is the first time that my beautiful girlfriend has been the one to harness up. There is something even more exotic and racy about the fact my sweet Tay wanted to be the one to take me like this.

She continues to push forward until I feel the fake balls slap against me. She stops for a moment and looks at me. She is buried to the hilt within my pussy walls. I adjust my body just a bit to get a little more comfortable. When I am ready I lace my fingers with the hand that she has on my thigh and nod my head.

Her movements are slow but steady at first, as she gently pulls a few inches out of me and then pushes them all of the way back in. I can hear the sound of the liquid sloshing between my legs as she finds a rhythm and sticks with it. She is so deep inside and hitting my g-spot with a punch every time she burrows back in. I can feel my impending orgasm coming on quickly, but I do my best to phase it out. I want to enjoy this, the look on Taylor's face as she lovingly fucks me senseless, the feeling of adventure as she pleasures me under one of the most beautiful landmarks in the world, and the deviousness of it all as she does this to me amongst the walking tourists.

Of course, we are shielded, but one scream of ecstasy and our cover is blown. That thought alone send a new rush of wetness to my core, making it easier for her to thrust in and out. My stomach is coiling, I can feel it all coming on so fast. She picks up her pace, knowing the look that is spread across my face. I grip her hand tighter, signaling that it will not be long now.

"Taylor…" A simple way of letting her know that I can't hold on anymore. That I have to let go.

She pulls me in closer, holding me tighter against her as she pounds the pink dildo inside of me at an unwavering pace. I can feel my pussy starting to flutter and my walls begin to bare down on the object inside.

Moments later I fall with my head buried against her chest. I scream into the blanket so as not to be heard by the passerby's. My heart is pounding at an alarming rate as she continues to bury the thickness within my walls. Her pace slows, but still is steady as she helps me to ride out the waves of my powerful orgasm. My body bows up once, twice, a third time and I feel as if the spasming is never going to end.

"Its okay sweetheart, I've got you." Her hand comes up to hold my neck against her, cooing me, trying to help me calm my still violently shuddering body.

Several minutes later she is still inside of me, waiting on the cue that it is okay to disconnect. My pounding heart has slowed and my body has now calmed. I give her the okay and brace myself as she pulls all of the way out of me. I can feel the rush of liquid as it falls out of thoroughly stretched channel and onto the barrier beneath us.

I fall to my back, letting myself fully relax now. Taylor is shuffling beside of me. I look to see her pulling the harness off. When she is done, she throws it into the plastic bag that we brought, then puts it in her carry bag.

When she is finished, she lays down next to me, and pulls me to rest my head on her chest. I close my eyes and lean against the warmth of her body.

"So now what?" She asks me quietly.

I lean up and look at her with wide eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean now what? I don't know about you, but I am going to rest my poor body after you just fucking plowed through it with that "Mr. Pink" as you call it." She chuckles loudly, drawing a little bit of attention our way.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you pick it out." She says with a fake frown strewn across her face.

"That's right. You are going to let me pick it out, especially if there is a possibility that it is going to be ripping me open." I know I sound a little on the side of dramatics…but shit.

"Laura." I stop my rambling and bring my eyes to hers.

"Hmm."

"I love you." She softly says before pecking my lips.

"I love you too…I guess." She playfully smacks me and pushes me off of her.

We lay there in silence for a couple of minutes before I speak up again.

"The balcony." Taylor looks over at me confused.

"Huh?"

"That's what I want…me and Mr. Pink over there, bending you over the balcony of our hotel." I watch as her face gets flushed.

"Fuck me." She breathlessly says.

"That's what I intend to do babe, now come on." I playfully slap her ass before throwing the blanket off of me and getting into a standing position.

"What if people hear me scream?" She says also pulling herself into a standing position.

"Then I suggest you better have a good explanation for the gendarmerie when they come rushing through the door to save you." She looks at me wide eyed.

"Why do I have to be the one to come up with the explanation?" She asks a little worried.

"Because, my hot ass will be booking it up the fire escape."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Well there you go, another mark on Taylor's bucket list. I came up with a few more ideas, but I am going to keep them secret for now. **_

_**Thank you for sharing your ideas as well, I will be sure to incorporate them in a chapter **_

_**Still overwhelmed by the response for the story…truly was not expecting it. **_

_**I am still a little afraid when it comes to writing stories about real people but I do try hard to stay true to what I and others perceive their personalities to be. **_

_**Thank you all so much. **_

_**P.S. I promise this story will not take away from the time I spend writing INEVITABLE**_

_**Please Review.**_


	4. The Balcony

"Laura, you have to promise that you won't leave me."

"Wha…what do you mean, why would I leave you?" I flash her a confused look before I continue.

"Number one you are too good in bed, and number two, why the fuck would I subject myself to anything less. Plus, I plan on wifing you up one day." I wiggle my brows.

"Wifing me up?"

"Yeah you know, putting a ring on it, shackling the ball and chain, handcuffing the heart, that sort of thing." I laugh at my genius choice of words and then look back at Taylor.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" She looks at me a bit terrified.

"You said if the French Police come then you would leave me."

"Oh…yeah babe, I can't promise not to leave you on that one."

I currently have Taylor backed up against our hotel balcony. It is cold as fuck out here and we are both completely naked, save for the fact that I am strapped with Mr. Pink. Anyway, I was just getting ready to plunge the monstrous wonderment in her tight little entrance, when she decided it was time to have a conversation.

'Taylor, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you know that I would do anything in the world for you right?"

"Yes, and I would you."

"So with that said, I would have to flee the scene because if we both get caught for indecent exposure, who is going to bail us out?"

"Oh I see, so you let me go down for the crime, so that you can play the hero and bail me out." She looks at me mockingly as I smile a big toothy grin.

"Exactly. Now turn around, grip the railing and bend that sweet ass over." I lightly smack her gorgeous toned butt cheeks.

"I think that Mr. Pink is making you bossier."

"Taylor, I love you, but it is time for you to be quiet now so I can fuck you senseless."

"Oh my God." She gasps out when I line the head of the shimmering pink dildo at her entrance.

She is already so wet from the last 30 minutes that I took in working her up. I drop one of my hands down to spread her legs a bit further and then encompass one of my hands around the girth of the toy. I tease her pussy, swiping the head of Mr. Pink from her wet hole all of the way up to her clit.

"Laura, no teasing." I chuckle lightly because I know it will not take her long to clinch her muscles around the shimmering base of this sexual stimulant and fall, screaming my name.

I position the silicon cock at her entrance and move both of my hands up to stroke her back gently as I begin to push inside.

"Oh fuck, it's so big." She moans out when I get the tip of Mr. Pink inside of her.

I continue to stroke her back a few more times before moving my hands down to tightly grip her hips. I lean over her and thrust upwards impaling a few more inches of the thick silicon into soaked channel.

"Ooohhh Laura." She moans out my name as inch by inch I continue to bury Mr. Pink inside of her, stretching her fully and then eventually bottoming out.

She swiftly reaches a hand back and splays it on my stomach.

"Tay, are you okay?"

"Y…yeah, baby…just…give me a minute."

I stand still, allowing Taylor the time that she needs to adjust to the intruder that has her stretched to the max. I release her hips and trail my hands up her body, drawing little patterns on her lower back, then moving upward to grip her shoulders.

After a couple of minutes I grin and shake my head playfully as Taylor starts to slide herself up and down the thick shimmering base.

"I guess that means you are ready." I chuckle loudly and then set a pace of my own.

"God that feels so good." She grunts out, laying her head against the railing.

I let go of her shoulders and bring them around front to cup her gorgeous bouncing breasts. I squeeze them tightly, then knead her hardened nipples using my thumb and forefinger. I look up and admire the fact that she is white knuckling the railing, doing her best to stay in her current position.

Her ass is perfect all of the time, but fuck I am turned on at the fact that she is bent over this way for me.

I speed up my pace now. Wanting her to climax. Fucking her without abandon. Taylor and I really enjoy making love more than anything, but then there are these times when the two of us just crave something more.

Something like this.

"Fuck Laura, I'm going to cum already." A big grin splays across my face as push up deep inside of her and hold myself there, making her cry out.

I drop one of my hands from her shoulder and bring it down to toy with her clit. She is soaked. The vast amounts of wetness is making my fingers slide easily around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"La…" I thrust my hips faster, realizing that she is right on the edge.

I rub tight circles around her clit and then pinch it hard.

Moments later she screams out my name loudly and collapses against the railing. I quickly wrap my arms around her torso to hold her steady as I continue to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh my God Laura." Her body is jolting and arching as she continues to feel the effects of her powerful release.

I continue to massage her sensitive nub before I finally I let it go and bring my soaked fingers up to her mouth to let her taste. She opens up immediately, and sucks my fingers inside, moaning seductively at the taste.

Her body continues to shudder for a few minutes more before, her heart rate evens and her body calms. As soon as she gives me the okay I pull out of her and quickly remove the harness from my thighs.

"Turn around." She does as I ask.

I grab a hold of one of her hands and walk her over to the lounge chair that sits on the balcony. I motion for her to sit.

"I want to taste you." She smiles and blinks her darkened blue eyes and spreads her legs for me.

I move my face down to her smooth mound and inhale the sweet scent that I can only describe as purely Taylor. It's intoxicating as fuck. I look up, locking eyes with her as I flatten my tongue and then swipe it up.

"Fuck…so good." I moan.

I do it again…and again. Starting from her center and then moving upwards collecting all of the cum that had released from her just moments before. I lick around her clit, making sure to go slow, because Taylor is always extremely sensitive there after sex.

A few more long swipes, and I am satisfied that I have devoured it all. I lick my lips and then wipe the excess on my forearm as I stand back up on my feet. She moves to stand as well, but her legs are shaky.

"It's nice to know that after over a year together, I can still make you weak in the knees." I tell her in a confident voice.

She laughs.

"I do believe that it was actually Mr. Pink that drove me to this current state of bliss." She says with a huge grin.

"You think so huh?" I smirk.

"I do." She looks at me with a playful mock.

"Well fuck Mr. Pink then. I don't like him." She looks at me with a small smile.

"I thought you did…what changed your mind?' She asks, cupping my cheeks with her hands.

I move to cross my arms in front of my chest childishly and frown.

"He's a dick."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**HAHAHAH sorry I couldn't resist that last line.**_

_**Okay so on to the next chapter…here is what I am thinking….**_

_**Sweet/Comfort sex.**_

_**Laura and the hot as fuck secretary glasses (librarian)**_

_**Or **_

_**Sex on set**_

_**Thanks for all of the advice and the follows…I was real timid about writing this but I am getting more and more comfortable with it now…Thanks to all of you. **_

_**Please Review.**_

_**FYI For those of you following Inevitable...I have a sweet chapter that I think you are going to enjoy posting tomorrow. **_


	5. Ms Prepon

"Laura, why are you wearing glasses?"

"Because I am getting ready to go to the library and do some research." Taylor looks at me confused.

"Um, did you happen to forget that you have perfect vision?"

"No, I am very aware of that."

"So you are wearing glasses that you don't need and going to the library to do some research."

"Yep."

"And you are going dressed like that?"

I walk out of our hotel bathroom dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse with a couple of buttons undone to accentuate my flourished breasts and a black blazer. I am also wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses, much like the pair that my character Alex Vause wears. To top it all off, I even decided to put my hair up into a messy bun.

We were just sitting around her not doing a whole hell of a lot when this devious scheme just happened to go through my head. Taylor and I are still currently in Paris for a couple more days. We are finished with our promo tour so I figured, what better time to take in a few of the famous sites around this gorgeous place, than now. I have heard so many good things about the Bibliothèque nationale de France and I really would like to go and take a look for myself.

"Yep, I am going dressed just like this." I look down and use my hands to smooth out the tiny wrinkles that have started to form on my skirt. I then push my glasses to the bridge of my nose and walk closer to my now gawking girlfriend.

As soon as I get close enough, she pulls me into her arms.

"And what exactly are you going to research?" She asks.

I move my arms to her back and slowly drop them down to her perfectly toned ass. I squeeze lightly, making her gasp out in surprise.

"You…now get in there, take your panties off and put on a skirt so I have easy access." With that I slap her hard and walk towards the door, leaving my now very aroused girlfriend in a state of shock.

Within 45 minutes Taylor and I had hailed a cab and made it to the famous Paris library. As soon as we walked in we were both in a state of amazement. This place is absolutely gorgeous and filled with wall to wall books.

"So how exactly are we going to do this Laura?"

"Excuse me Ms. Schilling, I don't believe that to be a proper way to address your librarian." I smile at the darkness and the lust filled gaze that Taylor is now flashing me.

Taylor and I are currently in one of the little hideaways located near the back corner where some may come to read, if they wish to be in a secluded area. This part of the library provides a quiet and peaceful environment, which is totally not on my agenda at this moment.

"Fuck." I hear her gasp out.

"Excuse me Ms. Schilling, what was that?"

"I…I…I…" She stutters, unable to get even a word to properly leave the confines of her mouth.

"Language of that nature will not be tolerated." I tell her with a glare.

"I…I'm sorry Lau…I mean Ms. Prepon." Her hands are fidgety and I can see the goose bumps that are raised on her skin.

"That's better. Now I must inform you that blatant disrespect will not be tolerated. You wouldn't want me to bend you over my knee now would you Ms. Schilling?" I silently chuckle at the fact that Taylor is actually thinking hard about the question I just asked her.

"You seem to have issues answering my questions, Ms. Schilling. Do I make you nervous?" I walk up behind the chair that she is sitting in and lightly graze her shoulders with me fingertips.

"No…no…I…I'm fine."

I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"I think that you are lying to me Ms. Schilling." I hear her moan softly.

I am completely reveling in the reaction that I am getting from Taylor right now.

"Ms. Prepon, I can assure you th…that I am not lying." I step around to the side of her and sit up on the table. I cross my legs towards my very flush girlfriend and take off my glasses. I put the end of them in my mouth and suck lightly, making sure to let my tongue peek out at her.

I hear her release a breathy moan. I look down and see that her hands are rubbing up and down her thighs. I smile when I catch the twitching that is going on there.

I watch her for a moment and then take two of my long fingers to place under her chin. I use my other hand to remove my glasses from my mouth and sit them gently on the table. My attention goes back to Taylor. Her eyes stare intently back at me.

"Though a liar, I find you very intriguing Ms. Schilling." Her face is a deep crimson and her skin is warm to the touch.

"Th…thank you Ms. Prepon." I chuckle lightly at her stutter and then bring a hand up to fan my face.

"Wow, it is so hot in here."

"Y…y…you could take off your jacket." I hear Taylor say shakily.

I smile at her suggestion and stand up. I slowly unbutton and sexily take off my blazer and slip it behind Taylor's chair, making sure to graze the blonde's shoulders as I do. She moans lightly. I come back to sit on the table and release my long black lock from the tie that has been keeping it up. I playfully shake my hair and run my fingers through it to straighten it out.

"So what brings you in here today Ms. Schilling?"

"I came…to study."

"Hmmm a bookwork, is that right?" I ask.

"Y…yes Ms. Prepon, I love books." She says flushed.

"Books are very rewarding. Do you like rewards Ms. Schilling?" I seductively ask as I lean towards her and stare at her lips.

"Yes…I…I do." Her eyes drop down to her lap.

"Would you like me to give you a reward?" I inch in, grazing my lips against her earlobe. She whimpers and then turns to face me.

Her eyes slightly roll back as her hands stroke her upper thighs. She nods furiously.

"Can you not talk, Ms. Schilling? I asked you if you would like a reward." I can tell she is very turned on by this point.

"Y…yes I would li…like a reward."

"Good girl Tay…I mean Ms. Schilling." I chuckle at the little name slip.

"Stand up." I tell her in a firm tone.

As soon as she is in a standing position, I turn her so that her back in against me. I make a quick check around us to make sure that no one is looking before I continue on with my teasing manner.

I brush my fingertips along her arm and then drop them down to trail up and down her sides.

"Does that feel good, my hands on you." She leans her head back against my chest and closes her eyes.

"Ye…yes…feels so good."

"I bet you are soaked right now." I whisper into her ear, making sure to scrape my teeth against her lobe.

"Fuuu…" Her eyes shoot open as she stops herself from letting that nasty word slip from her beautiful mouth.

"Turn around." She does as I ask and faces me.

I bring my hands up to my blouse and undo a couple more buttons, allowing my black lace bra to come in full view. Taylor's eyes are the darkest I have ever seen them as she watches me and instinctively licks her bottom lip.

"Ms. Schilling, would you like to touch." She nods quickly. I laugh quietly as I take one of her soft hands in mine and bring it up slowly. I allow her hand to slip into the fabric of my bra. She squeezes gently then rubs my nipple for a few seconds before I move her hand out of the way.

"I think since you touched me Ms. Schilling, it is only fair that I get to touch you too."

"O…okay Ms. Prepon." She moves her hands slowly to her shirt and starts to unbutton.

"Not there." I whisper.

"Oh my god." She breathlessly says as I sit down in the chair and motion for her to sit on the table in the space in front of me.

"I think you have me confused with someone else, I am not God." I mockingly say.

I look around again to make sure that we are not being watched before I make my next move.

I take my hands and lay then gently on her thighs. She chose to wear a short cotton skirt, much to my liking because it will be easier to follow through with my plans with her in that.

I rub down her thigh slowly a few times before grabbing each of her feet and placing them on the arms of the chair to spread her legs for me.

Once she is in position, I inhale deeply and close my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I can smell you Ms. Schilling." I quietly tease as I run my hands up and down her muscular calves.

I scoot forward, bringing my body closer to hers. I plant tiny kisses up each of her legs and then look up. Her head is thrown back giving way to the perfect veins in her long neck.

"I want you to watch me Ms. Schilling." She drops her head down, signs of arousal written all over her face.

"Okay." Her voice squeaks slightly when I inch her skirt up, revealing her soaking wet sex to me.

"Mmmm, do you taste as amazing as you look Ms. Schilling?" I look up at her with a smirk.

She is so beyond turned on right now with all of my teasing.

"Y…yes. Ms. Prepon."

"Hmmm, you have tasted yourself?"

"Y…yes…many times." I am seriously about to fucking cum right now at the way this whole thing is playing out. I know this is supposed to be Taylor's bucket list, but I seriously believe that I am reaping all of the benefits.

"Would you like another taste?" I move a hand to caress her inner thigh, but stop right before I get to her freshly waxed pussy.

"Pl…please."

"Fuck." It is my turn to moan out this time.

I quickly gain my composure though and slowly take two of my fingers to slide through her wet folds. I watch as she grips the edge of the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

"You are soaked Ms. Schilling. Have you been having naughty thoughts about me?" She nods her head and opens her mouth to release light panting sounds.

As soon as I have collected enough of her wetness, I remove my fingers and slowly inch them up towards her agape mouth. I slowly push them beyond her lips. A rush of wetness starts to surge towards my center as she starts to suck slowly on my fingers, leaving not a trace of herself behind on my digits.

As soon as I am sure that she has licked my fingers clean, I pull them out and run them along her soft lips. I drop my hands down, contemplating on what I want to do next.

It only takes me a moment to decide.

I look up at my girlfriend before moving both of my hands to cup her ass to scoot her forward. When I am sure that she is where I need her to be, I ask her to lean back and brace herself on her hands. I take the collection of books that we had gathered and stack them around us so that if someone was to look over, they would not immediately figure out what we were doing.

I don't give her any warning, before I make my next move. I lift her skirt up to bunch it around her waist and quickly flatten my tongue against her sopping wet pussy. I lick up from her tight channel, all of the way up to her protruding bundle of nerves.

"So fucking good." I quietly moan out when I pull away from for a moment.

I hear Taylor gasp above me when I move back in to take advantage of the dire state that I have left her in.

I tease her entrance with gentle flicks of my tongue before moving to pay the same attention to her sensitive clit.

"Ms. Pr…Prepon, I…I am…going to cum." I look up smiling at the gorgeous look that is spread across my girlfriend's face.

I move away from her sensitive sex completely, making her moan out in frustration.

"Mmm Ms. Schilling, I want to feel your cum gush out of you and slip down my throat."

"Oh my god Laura….please."

"Excuse me Ms. Schilling. What did you just call me?" I move away, leaving Taylor a whimpering mess.

"I…I'm sorry Ms. Prepon."

"If you disrespect me again, I might just be so inclined as to leave you in this library all alone in this naughty state that you seem to be in." I laugh a bit wickedly before taking her by surprise and thrusting my tongue inside of her wet channel.

Both of her hands fly to the back of my head as she tries to forcefully hold me there so that I don't get a chance to pull away from her again. I lightly chuckle against her center, causing a perfect vibration against her soaked sex.

I feel her start to flutter against me as I thrust in and out of her with abandon, bumping her clit with the tip of my nose roughly on every thrust. I can hear her soft cries above me as I bring her closer and closer to her impending orgasm.

I bring one of my hands up to squeeze each of her breasts roughly before dropping it back down, burying it between her legs. I use my thumb to draw tight circles around her clit.

I look up just in time to watch her throw her head back and slightly open her mouth.

"Laura…baby." She cries out softly.

I decide not to tease her at the name slip this time. She is so close, I can feel her walls starting to contract around me.

I continue to thrust my tongue. Curling it up as much as I can within her walls. Within seconds she releases a hand from my head and brings it up to her mouth. I watch as she bites down roughly on her skin to keep her screams at bay at the exact same time that a rush of her wetness starts to flood from her opening and enter my waiting mouth.

I keep up my movements, this time at a slower pace as her body rocks and spasm from her orgasm. I smile against her convulsing pussy, amazed at how quick I was able to bring her to climax. Minutes later, when her body begins to calm I pull out of her and lick up the access liquids around her still wet slit. When I am satisfied with my clean up, I then place a soft kiss on her sensitive nub.

I pull away, wiping the leftover wetness from my lips on my forearm. I take her skirt and move it back in place and then lay my hands on her thighs.

"You were right Ms. Schilling." She drops her head and looks down at me with a sated and completely satisfied look.

"Ab…about what Ms. Prepon." She stutters out.

"You are as tasty as you look."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**So I am not trying to be conceded or anything but I have to admit that writing this chapter got me a little hot and bothered. HAHAHA…maybe TMI but just thought I would share that little bit of info. **_

_**Hope you all liked this Chapter. **_

_**All of this fun might just lead to Laura writing her own bucket list…ANY THOUGHTS?**_

_**Please Review.**_


	6. Comfort Me

"Laura, I'm home."

"In here." I walk exhaustedly towards the bedroom. As soon as I make it to the door, I lean against the frame for a moment to take in the sight that is before me.

Laura is sitting cross-legged, up against the headboard with a pen and a piece of paper. She is writing diligently and has this really serious look on her face.

"Hey." I say, with a big smile on my face.

She perks up immediately and grins wide.

"Hey, how was your day?" I kick off my shoes and walk over to the mattress and slide in next to Laura. She wraps an arm around my shoulders and leans down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"It was okay. Just a really long day of filming."

Laura got a rare day off today. We are filming a few scenes that do not have her in them, so she was able to sleep in today, whereas I had to get up at 4am and spend the last 9 hours on set.

"What are you doing?" She quickly moves to shield her paper from me.

"Nothing." A smirk spreads across her lips.

"Oh, really?" I question her as I reach my hand out for her paper.

The two of us don't have secrets, so I know right away that she will hand it over. As soon as she does, she leans back against the oak headboard and chuckles slightly. I look at the paper for a moment before I realize what I am holding on to. My face instantly turns a deep crimson color.

"Laura, is this what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is?" I feel her soft fingers start to run through my hair.

"If this your sexual bucket list?"

"Nope." She simply says, shaking her head once.

"Oh, then what is it?" She takes the piece of paper out of my hand.

"This my lovely girlfriend is entitled Prepon's Palaces of Pleasure."

"It just has a bunch of names of places on it." I look at her confused and she raises her eyebrows at me.

She moves her hand over to mine to squeeze it lightly.

"Exactly, this handy dandy piece of paper lists 25 different places that I would like to fuck you." I immediately feel a rush of heat make its way between my legs.

"Sweetheart, you have my parents' house on this list."

"I know, wouldn't that be naughty and dangerous and fucking hilarious all at the same time." Laura is like really excited about this list that she has comprised.

"And look, I already crossed out two of them because we already did it on a plane, and in a library. This is so fucking great, I love this whole sexual bucket list thing." I can't help the grin that makes it across my lips at her excitement.

"I am calling my list The Fucket List." She is so proud of herself right now.

"The what…why?"

"Because, I don't care who knows, who sees us or who finds out…fuck it. Get it?" Okay if I didn't know any better I would go as far as to say that Laura has had too many beers tonight, but I know for a fact that she has not been drinking…she is absolutely authentic and really this damn hilarious.

"You are serious aren't you?" I know what the answer to this question is, but I couldn't stop myself from asking her.

"Yes babe." She bats her eyelashes and then moves in to place a kiss on my cheek.

She wraps her arm around me tighter and brings me in closer to her. I instantly cuddle into her chest and sigh deeply. We sit in silence for a few moments before Laura speaks up.

"You okay? You are awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm okay." I wrap one of my arms around her waist and pull myself further into her.

"Liar. What's wrong?" That is one thing about Laura. She can read me like an open book.

"It's nothing baby. I'm okay." I can tell that she is not going to take that for an answer when she unwraps her hands from my body and moves so that we are now face to face.

She stares at me with a confused, almost worried look. I can't stand to have her look at me like that…so I crack.

"Do you think that you are settling?" She scrunches up her face.

"Settling? What do you mean?"

"I mean with me. Do you think that you could do better?" I gauge her reaction, watching as her face contorts into many different things, but then finally settles on a look of shock.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" I can hear a lace of uncertainty, or anger or just plain confusion come out in her voice when she raises it up just a smidge.

"Okay, I am going to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't go all UFC fighter on anyone."

"Taylor come on now, you are starting to scare me, just tell me what the fuck is going on? Are you leaving me?"

I can see the worry build up in her eyes. I can feel my heart pull at the fact that my simple question led to Laura asking me something that has never even entered my mind since we got together. I slide my hand and put it over hers.

"Laura, god no I am not leaving you. You are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me. But…"

"But what…Tay, just tell me please."

"During one of our breaks on set today, a bunch of us were sitting at the table and one of the girls that is an extra questioned why you would be with someone like me, when you could have someone like them…I don't know I guess it just made me wonder as we…" She cuts me off abruptly.

"Who?" I shake my head. There is no way that I am going to drop a name and have Laura stalking out into the night to defend my honor.

It takes several minutes and a lot of holding her back to finally get her to calm down and quit asking me who it was that said it.

"Laura, I didn't bring that up to get you upset. It just made me think." I put my head down and lay my hands in my lap. I take a deep breath and then look back up.

I open my mouth to try to say something, but Laura quickly silences me by placing two of her soft fingers over my lips.

"No more talking." Her voice is soft, but laced with something else. Something I cannot quite figure out.

With that she puts down her pen and piece of paper. She lays it on the bedside table and then slowly gets out of bed. Once she is up, she grabs a fresh sheet of paper and her pen and contemplates something before starting to move. She doesn't look at me, she just walks past and makes her way into the en suite where she closes the door and turns the lock.

My face drops, and my tears start to build up in my eyelids. I want to go to her, to find out if there is anything I can do to make things better…whatever it is. I listen closely, and hear the sound of bath water running.

Five minutes pass, and still no signs of my girlfriend. Another couple of minutes goes by and the water is off. Soon after, the lock turns on the door and Laura steps out. Her hair is still dry and her clothes are the same. She walks into the bedroom, and finally locks eyes with me. There is no smile, no sadness, no anger…just a softness about her. She makes her way to the bed, on the same side that I am on and holds out her hands for me to grab onto.

I grasp on tightly and let her pull me up. As soon as I am standing, she stares at me for a moment and then puts her fingers on the bottom of her t-shirt. She pulls it up slowly and then lifts it up over her head, leaving her upper body full exposed. I don't move, I just watch.

Her hands move to the waistband of her gray yoga bands and she pulls them down along with her panties, down her toned thighs, her gorgeous long legs and then her ankles. She kicks them off to the side and then stands there for a moment.

Her hands eventually move to my shoulder, rubbing softly up and down, before dropping down to the edge of my shirt and bringing it up. Once removed, the green fabric joins her clothes in the ever growing pile at her feet. She runs her soft fingers down my abs and then back up again, causing me to shiver and goose bumps to rise on my skin. She still has yet to say anything, and I as well.

My bra is next, and soon after my bottoms. We both stand in silence, fully exposed to each other, neither one of us uttering a word. She holds out her hand for mine, and I extend one of mine to take it. She laces our fingers together and leads me to the bathroom. Once inside of the bathroom, I scan the space and my threatening tears spill over.

The room is lit with only the light of our beautifully scented candles. There is bubbles in the steaming tub and a piece of paper with my name on it, sitting on the edge of the porcelain base.

With her hand still on mine, she helps me into the tub, I slide up to the very front, and let her get in and get settled in behind me. Once she is comfortable, her arms circle around my waist and pulls me back, flush against her front. She leans her chin on my shoulder and sighs deeply, before she finally speaks.

"Taylor." Her voice cracks slightly, full of emotion.

I don't say anything, I just continue to stay quiet so that she can get out what she wants to say.

"I was going to try to think of something really sweet to write for you, but what I feel for you can't be put into words, so I just wrote your name." I smile against a tear that is starting to fall down my cheeks. She kisses my shoulder, then speaks again.

"The only thing I know for sure is that I don't want a life that does not include you in it. I'm only me when I am with you Tay, I love the person that I am when I am with you, and if that is what settling is, than I am happy to do that." I feel her lips lay on my shoulder as she kisses me lightly again.

"Look at me." I crane my neck up and see the stunning face of my girlfriend. Her eyes are tinged with wetness and her face is slightly red.

She drops her face down and connects are lips in a passionate and romantic embrace. One of her hands comes up to cup my cheek, holding me in place as she deepens our kiss. Her other hand drops down, exploring the curves of my naked flesh. She trails down my neck slowly, letting her fingertips graze my pulse point, then drops to my collarbone, to trace the bony structure there. When her fingers continue on, stopping to trickle over both of my hardened peaks, I pull away from our kiss and gasp loudly.

"Laura." I breathlessly say as she starts to play with my erect nipples, one by one toying with them through her thumb and forefinger. I try to gasp out again, but it is quickly silenced by her lips taking mine in another passionate embrace.

She kneads and paws slowly at my breasts, as her tongue swipes across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I don't hesitate, I let her inside and suckle her tongue in my mouth once it is inside. Her lips against mine is intoxicating, so emotional, so loving….and so absolutely perfect.

I hear her moan against my lips, and it is the most amazing sound I have ever heard. The littlest things about her make me react, and her various sounds of that nature are no different. She makes me feel needed, and wanted, and above all else…truly and completely loved.

Her hand moves off of my breasts as I slip my tongue into her hot mouth to join in on the beautiful dance that she has started without me. A tango now begins, as we battle softly and slowly to feel as much as possible of each other.

My hips jump in surprise and I almost pull away from her when her hand trails between my upper thighs and motions for me to spread my legs apart.

She is panting lightly in my mouth, signaling to me that she needs air. I pull away slightly, knowing that she won't be the one to do it first. Her face is stunning, her eyes are hooded and her beautiful full slips are swollen.

After a moment she catches her breath.

"Taylor, I love you. I love you more and more every day, which I honestly don't know how that is possible because that's a whole lot of fucking love right there." I can't help the giggle that falls from my mouth.

"I love you too Laura. More than I could ever show you." I drop my head slightly, but she lifts it back up to become level with hers.

"Then let me show you." Her fingers start to trace along my outer lips, waiting for my approval.

I nod and then lean my head back against hers when she slips two of her fingers through my folds, making sure to bump into my already sensitive clit. That is one thing about my body, no matter what time of day or where we are at…I am always ready to be taken by my gorgeous girlfriend. She just does something to me that I can't describe.

I can feel my heart rate starting to speed up as she plays with my inner lips and then teasingly dips the tips of her fingers into my entrance.

"Laura." My head is pressed against her chest and my eyes are closed. My breath is uneven and I know that with all of the emotions that I feel right now, it is going to be no time at all before they all spill out for her.

She knows what I need right at this moment, and she wastes no time. She knows that all I want is to feel her inside of me, to feel how much she wants me, to feel how much she loves me. She leans her head down to paint kisses along the skin on my face that she can reach as she pushes two of her long thin fingers knuckle deep inside of me.

"Oh God..." I scream out when she slowly starts to pump them in and out of me, curling her digits on every third thrust. The feeling is amazing and just what I need to bring me closer and closer to letting go. She holds me tightly, bringing her free arm around my chest to hold me against her. She continues to pepper my skin with her lips as her pace speeds to an almost relentless speed.

My hips thrust up and then begin to gyrate with the motions that she is setting within me. I can feel my walls start to flutter and I am a bit disappointed that she is able to make me feel so much so fast.

"Laura…" I can't finish my statement as my body begins to bow up out of the water and my orgasm begins to wrack my body.

"I've got you Tay, I love you so much." She whispers into my ear as she continues to move her fingers in and out of my contracting center.

My body spasms and my heart rate soars as the love I have for her literally spills from body.

Several minutes pass, and she removes her fingers from my tight channel, only to bring them up to her lips. She takes her soaked fingers inside and closes her eyes. She moans as she suckles and swallows the effects of what she has just done to me.

When she pulls them away, she smiles. It's that same smile that made me fall for her in the first place, that exact smile that makes me realize that Laura being with me is not settling, just as much as me being with her is not. Maybe we are not the most likely of a couple, but we are a couple none the less, one that is deeply and passionately in love with each other. .

When my body returns to normal I settle back into her front. Both of her arms wrap around me and hold me close.

"Thank you." I tell her as I move my head to the side to look up.

"For what?" She leans down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"For all of this, for being you, and for loving me."

"Taylor, loving you is the easy part." She smiles as I lean up to connect our lips.

"Thank you." She says with a grin against my skin as we pull apart.

"For what?" I ask a little bit confused.

"I already get to cross another thing off of my "Fucket" List." I couldn't contain my laughter as I remember the list that Laura had started to write today.

Leave it to the love of my life to create this amazing sentimental gesture to show me just how much she loves me and then add her own spin on it. I truly hit the jackpot when she came into my life.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**A little bit of comfort sex for those of you that asked for it.**_

_**I am still reeling back from the whole Laura the librarian scene…fuck…LOL**_

_**Anyway thanks to all of you for reading and giving this story a chance…it truly is a fun one to write.**_

_**Please Review.**_

**_for those of you who follow inevitable I will do a double chapter tomorrow._**


	7. Cheering On The Fire Escape

"You are kidding me right?" I look over at Taylor with wide eyes and a raised brow.

"I can assure you that I am not." She flashes me a smirk and runs her fingers down the length of the polyester that she is holding in her hand.

"You seriously want me to wear that?" I ask again.

"Laura, I already said that I wasn't kidding, now go and put it on please."

"How about you put it on and you still get to cross this off of your list?" I almost plead with her to change her mind.

"That's not how this is supposed to go down." She hands over the clothes that she has chosen for me especially for this occasion.

"Fuck." I say irritated, as I grab the clothes out of her hands and make my way to our en suite.

Fifteen minutes later I slowly make my way out to a very happy, very giddy Taylor.

"That looks…" Her eyes darken as she looks me up and down.

"Short." I cut her off abruptly.

I look down and smooth out the super short cheerleader uniform that I wore in high school. My top is about a foot too short, and my skirt does not even cover my ass.

Taylor and I were going through our old childhood memories together the other night and we came across this old thing that was packed away in one of my boxes.

Yay me.

'Taylor come on..." I beg as I do my best to hold down the back of my skirt. I am regretfully not wearing any panties at this time, thanks to Taylor as well.

She puts a finger against her lips to signal for me to be quiet.

"Really, it's going to be like that huh?" I roll my eyes.

She slowly walks up to me. Once she is close enough, she wraps her arms around my waist and crashes my body into hers. Her hands run down my sides and then head straight for my ass. Her hands are warm as they squeeze and caress my skin.

"You look so sexy Laura." She grins wide.

"I look like a fucking old woman that is trying to relive her youth." She chuckles loudly.

"Come here." She takes my hands and starts to lead me away from the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The neighbor just got home." She winks and then walks me to the front door.

"Who fucking cares if the neighbor is ho…oh fuck?" My eyes go wide as I stop mid-sentence and remember back to Taylor's list.

"Come on Laura, you are lagging behind." She is practically pulling me out of the front door and leading me down the walkway where there is an easy access to the fire escape.

"Oh my god Taylor, we are so going to get arrested for this."

"Not if you are quiet." She smirks and I send her a glare.

As soon as we get to the stairs, Taylor graciously allows me to go first.

"Nice ass." She says, reaching up to lightly smack me.

"Stop staring you creeper." I tell her. She giggles from below me.

Once we get to the landing on the fire escape that is actually near the neighbor's picture window she tells me to stop.

"Sit on the stairs baby." Her voice is laced with arousal.

I do as she asks and sit on the cold metal step.

"This is cold as fuck." She gets down on her knees in front of me. She places her hands on my thighs and slowly inches them apart.

"I can warm you up." Her voice drops an octave.

I gasp loudly when she moves one of her hands down my thigh and to the middle of my calve. She lifts it slowly, eventually moving it to rest on top of her shoulder.

"I can smell you already." I try not to smile, but it is absolutely impossible when my gorgeous girlfriend is the one that is staring back at me.

She watches me for a moment. She then moves to bunch my cheerleader skirt in her free hand and move it up towards my waist, exposing myself to her. She drops her eyes to my legs, and smiles at what she sees.

"You are soaked Laura." I moan when she takes two of her fingers and slides them down my wet folds.

"Shit…that feels so good." I lean my body back against the staircase and spread my legs wider for her.

I can feel my breath starting to become unsteady as Taylor leans in further. I feel her breath against my pussy.

"Taylor…please." I beg…I am not a fucking beggar, but damn, I am in a short as fuck cheerleader uniform on a day that I swear is below zero.

She looks up at me again and smiles that beautiful soft smile, before dropping back down and slowly swiping her tongue along the length of my sopping wet pussy.

She swipes up again, collecting more of my wetness with her tongue. She swirls around my tight channel, then moves up and nudges my clit, causing my whole body to jerk. She takes her free hand and slides it up my hips, my abs and then ultimately to grasp on to my sensitive breasts. She squeezes and pinches, eliciting soft feral moans from my mouth.

"Laura, the neighbor is going to hear you." She looks up at me with a shit eating grin.

"Fuck you Taylor." I say with a bite.

She knows that I can't help my noises when her perfect fucking tongue is doing those amazing things between my legs. I hear her laugh and that only irritates me because shit…I want that tongue…

"Fuck Taylor." I scream out when she plunges her tongue deep inside of my entrance.

"Mmmm." She hums against me, causing a perfect vibration against my clit.

My hands fly to the railing of the fire escape as she begins to thrust roughly in and out of me, licking along my walls and slurping up my juices. I hold on tight, knowing that it will not be long at all before I crumble before her.

One of her hands continues to pinch and paw at my breasts, while the other moves down so that her thumb can rub tight circles around my clit. She is creating the most perfect friction.

"Tay…" I can't even get her full name out.

I can feel my pussy start to flutter, and the heat building and building. It is only a matter of seconds now.

Her tongue continues its relentless torture inside of me as her thumb and forefinger move to pinch my now very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Taayylooorr." I scream out her name as my pussy contracts roughly and my orgasm rips through my body.

She continues to stroke my insides with her tongue, doing her best to bring me down from my eye. My body spasms, and my heart rate soars as wave after wave continues to flow through me.

Its several minutes later before my body calms and Taylor removes her tongue. She kisses my clit, causing me to gasp and then slowly removes my leg from her shoulder. I lay there sated for a moment, still trying to catch my breath, when a sound coming from below startles us.

"Fuck, Taylor." She looks at me in shock.

"Don't fuck Taylor me, you are the one that couldn't keep your sexy mouth shut." She is half yelling half laughing which is a pretty hilarious thing to witness.

"Maybe I would have kept my mouth shut, if you would have kept yours to yourself." I playfully glare and then move her to quickly sit in front of me to shield the fact that I have no underwear on under this short as fuck skit.

Moments later we see our neighbor come up the fire escape.

"Oh it's only you two." He smiles widely.

"Hey Mr. Martin, is everything okay?" Taylor asks a bit shakily.

"I just thought I heard some screaming so I figured I would come and check it out."

"Sorry about that Mr. Martin, I was going down on Laura. I asked her to be quiet but you know how she is…she doesn't listen." My eyes go wide and I almost choke at what she just told our neighbor.

He looks between the two of us for a moment and then starts to bust up laughing. Taylor quickly joins in and I just watch in horror between the two of them.

"Ms. Schilling, you are always such a jokester."

"Yeah, she is quite hilarious isn't she?" I say, gritting my teeth.

After a bit of an awkward silence we all decide it best to make our way off of the fire escape.

"Ladies first." He chimes in and Taylor starts to walk down.

I make my way down right after her, followed by our neighbor. As soon as we all get down we turn to Mr. Martin whose face is very flushed.

"You alright there buddy?" I ask him playfully.

"Y…yeah…I…um…"He continues to stutter and then runs into his apartment.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Looks like your hot ass rendered him speechless." Taylor laughs out, sending a hot slap to my BARE ass.

"Oh fuck."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Hope you all continue to enjoy this fun little story. **_

_**Still looking for bucket list ideas. **_

_**Got ANY?**_

_**Please Review. **_


	8. Central Park

"You can't really believe for one second that we are not going to get caught."

"Laura, I swear to you, we are not going to get caught."

We are currently walking slowly around the park trying to find a bench. Taylor thought that a cold as fuck day in December would be the perfect time to cross another number off of her list.

"Taylor, we are at Central Park in broad daylight, someone is going to notice two lesbian's fucking on a park bench." She is trying her best not to laugh at my statement.

"Laura, calm down." Taylor puts her arms around my waist and draws me in closer to her.

"I will not calm down. Your pussy is not the one that is going to be plastered all over People Magazine tomorrow if there happens to be a photographer lurking around the corner." I get the fact that I sound a bit dramatic, but fuck I really didn't think all of this through when I agreed to these escapades.

"By the way, I am glad that you find this fucking funny." She finally gives in to her laughter. She is trying really hard to reign it in, but I am guessing due to the look that is painted all over my face, she is finding it quite hard to do.

"I'm sorry. You are right it is not funny." She chuckles through the entirety of her statement.

"Then stop fucking laughing." I say seriously but still maintaining a somewhat playful tone.

We walk around for about 15 minutes longer before we stop at a park bench located near a bunch of trees. I am pretty sure that it is probably tucked away under this area because it is broken, but I don't care. At least I won't be front page news tomorrow.

"So how do you want to do this?" I look at Taylor with an annoyed look.

"How about you just fuck me and we can go home. My tits are about to freeze off." I watch as she shakes her head and then lays the warm blanket nicely across the oversized bench.

"Stop being all dramatic and come here." I walk up to her slowly and stick out my bottom lip for added effects.

Usually Taylor is the one that offers up all of the theatrics and the protests, but today it is my turn.

"I love you." She simply says as her arms hook around my neck.

"I guess I love you too." I say with a huff as she slowly leans up to connect our lips.

Her skin is so soft and warm as it presses against my frigid cold self. I cannot stand to be cold, but having her pressed against me in the way she is right now, is already making all of this worth it. She continues to kiss me, even after I feel her guide me back to the bench. When the back of my knees hit the edge I sit down, bringing Taylor down with me.

She pulls away with a huge smile and then settles herself in a straddling positon on my lap. She moves back in, capturing my lips for a second time. I moan into her kiss, making her smile against my now heated skin.

"Taylor." I gasp out her name when she starts to let her fingers roam down my side. When she gets to the edge of my hoodie, she slips her hands underneath and rakes her fingernails down my stomach.

"Does that feel good baby?" I nod my head as she slips her tongue into my mouth.

She tastes and licks around the confines of my mouth, sending a rush of heat straight down to my core. I move my hands to her lower back and caress the trace amounts of skin that is exposed there.

She is torturing me right now, and she knows it. Her hands have stalled on my hips, resting there.

"Fuck." I gasp out as my lovely girlfriend smiles against my lips and pulls away.

"You okay?" She asks me innocently as she trails her hands down lower.

She looks over her shoulder a couple of times, with a shit eating grin on her face and then turns back to me. She stares at me for a moment before slipping one of her hands into my gray yoga pants and down the front of my black lace panties.

When two of her fingers go straight for my clit I almost scream out, but Taylor quickly swallows it down when she surges up to take my lips again. She kisses me rough and hard with fervor, swallowing down my every moan and gasp. My fingernails dig into her hips and then move down to cup her ass. I squeeze hard making her call out my name with a throaty moan.

Her fingers continue to massage my sensitive bundle of nerves in a slow steady pattern. What she is doing to me is amazing, but I need more. I surge forward and connect our lips again. I bring my hands up to tangle in her gorgeous blonde hair, making her throw her head back and momentarily stop her movements.

When I am the one that needs to pull away for air she uses that in to continue on with her ministrations. She moves her fingers slowly away from my clit and instead glides them gently through my sopping wet folds. She moves up and down, gathering up my wetness and smearing it around my aching pussy.

She traces my folds, stopping only to circle around my entrance. She teases me with just the tip of her fingers causing me to literally go fucking nuts.

"Taylor, fucking put your fingers in my pussy before I use my own." She chuckles and then leans into my ear.

"I want to watch you." With that she leans back and completely removes her fingers from between my legs.

"You're seriously going to leave me hanging right now?" I grit out.

I remove my hands from around her body and bring them to the front.

"Make yourself cum for me baby." She leans in kissing slowly up my neck. I roll my eyes in the back of my head just listening to her talk that way to me.

I take a deep breath and look at her through my darkened eyes. I keep my gaze fixed on her as I slip one of my hands down to cup my mound and then quickly move to plunge two of my fingers deep inside of my wet channel. I throw my head back a little too fast and knock my head against the wooden park bench extremely hard.

"Fucking bitch." I scream out in pain.

"Oh my god Laura." Her hands move up to check my head as my fingers stall inside of me for a moment.

"I'm fucking fine, I just need to cum." She let's go of my head and starts to laugh out loud.

"Leaving me fucking hanging and making me take care of myself." I start to rant and rave as I begin to move my fingers at a steady pace in and out of my entrance.

"You are so beautiful Laura." I do my best to smile as I start to feel my orgasm approaching.

I speed up my pace, moving my fingers in and out of my pussy relentlessly. Taylor watches me intently, gazing from my eyes to the space between my legs.

"Taylor…I'm" She brings her hands up to cup my cheeks and surges forward to kiss me hungrily.

I add a third finger, causing myself to jerk forward into Taylor. She keeps her lips attached to mine as my orgasm rips through my body. I jolt my mouth away from hers and scream out her name. She quickly moves one of her hands up to strangle my cries as my body spasms and bows against hers.

"Laura, shit…be quiet baby." She is still holding her hand against my mouth as my fingers continue to thrust in and out. I can feel the wetness as it pours out of me.

Good thing my fucking sweatshirt in long.

"That was so sexy Laura." Taylor leans in and whispers near my ear once my body starts to finally calm down.

A couple of minutes later, I pull my fingers out of me and bring them to my lips. Just as I am about to lick them clean, my greedy girlfriend grabs them from me.

She kisses the tips and then slowly slides them into her mouth. She then flattens her tongue and licks the entire length of my three wet fingers. When she is satisfied with her motions, she kisses each one softly and lays my hand in my lap.

"That wasn't fair." I say bringing my arms up to run through my hair.

"What?" She looks at me confused.

"You made me do all of the fucking work." Her confused look turns into one of amusement.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you looked amazing doing it." I send her a little smirk and then tap her ass to get her to stand up.

I grab the blanket and fold it up before the two of us lace our fingers together and walk away from the shaded park bench.

"So what's next?" Taylor asks as she swings our arms on our way back home.

"Sleep Taylor, that's what is next."

After walking the few blocks to get home I immediately made my way to the bedroom and jumped into the bed. Taylor joined me soon after as we succumbed to our exhaustions.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**So I am thinking angry sex in a bar next…what do you all think?**_

_**Got any more ideas?**_

_**Please Review.**_


	9. The Bar

"Don't touch me, you are not my favorite person right now."

"Laura, it wasn't my fault." Taylor looks at me with a menacing smile.

"Fuck yeah, it was your fault. Maybe if you would have finished what you started in the first place, instead of making me do it, then all would have been okay." That's my story anyway.

"Come on baby, let me make you feel better." Her hands are all over me, and fuck they feel so good on my skin. But I am not going to give in.

"No I'm busy. I'm in the process of unfriending you." I snap back as I try to log in to my various social media accounts, whilst she is trying to steal my attention away.

"Unfriending me?" She looks at me wide eyed with confusion.

"Yeah that's what people do when they have arguments these days." I say as a matter of fact, setting my phone down in my lap.

She shrugs her shoulders and moves to get off of the bed. When she gets to the door of our bedroom she turns around with a smirk.

"Let me know when you are finished "unfriending" me." My awful girlfriend is trying her best to reign in her annoying laughter.

I retrieve my IPhone from my lap and press the unfollow icon on my Twitter and then jump over to my Instagram and Facebook and do the same. When I am finished I set it on the nightstand and try to get comfortable again.

"By the way, the next time you tell me that we are not going to get caught, I will not believe you." I hear Taylor's laughter from the other room. It gets closer and closer as she comes back towards the bedroom.

"Laura, I said I was sorry. I had no idea that a photographer had followed us to the park." She makes her way over to the bed and moves to straddle my thighs.

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time. I am on the fucking gossip mags with my hand down my pants. And honestly who the fuck comes up with those tag lines? _Handsy Pants_…come on really? I could have thought of a better one."

"I don't know who writes them baby, but I thought they were pretty inventive." She fists her hands loosely on the bottom of my t-shirt and plays with the material there.

"You would." I say with a glare.

"Come on, can we just let this go and get ready for tonight?" She is flashing that fucking pout that never ceases to make me buckle under pressure.

"Fine. Get your tainted self-off of me so that I can go and perfect my awesomeness." She giggles loudly as I push her off of my thighs and make my way into the en suite.

A grueling forty five minutes later I emerged in my tight black lace mini with long sleeves, my black stilettos, my hair down with a few curls at the end and a light touching of black makeup around my eyes.

"Wow." Was all Taylor could get out as she stood there in front of me with her mouth open.

"Close your mouth creeper. You are going to catch flies, and if that happens, don't think for a second I am going to let you kiss me again." She giggles lightly and grabs my hand to pull me out of the house.

"I need a drink."

Taylor and I have been tearing up the dance floor for the last couple of hours now. We rarely get to get out and have some real fun like this, so it is nice that we both had a rare day off from filming and promo tours and such.

"Will you get me something fruity?" Taylor asks me as she leans up to peck my lips.

I walk off towards the bar to get our drinks, leaving my super-hot girlfriend to continue swaying her hips to the jumping beats of the music that the DJ is supplying us with. Tay is already two drinks under tonight and feeling the effects, while I am about to nurse my fourth beer and I don't feel anything.

After giving my order to the bartender, my eyes catch site of the beautiful blonde that is wearing a sinfully short red mini with matching heels. I look a bit to the left and see some dumbass guy eyeing her up and down. I watch for a moment, not letting myself get my non-existent panties into a bunch. He is just scoping her out. I mean fuck, who wouldn't she is gorgeous.

As soon as the bartender hands me over the drinks that I ordered, I make my way to a little table close to the dance floor and watch her dance. She has no fucking game when it comes to keeping a beat, but I don't care…neither do I. It is quite entertaining to watch at least.

I smile and chuckle as I watch her try to keep up with the rest of the crowd. My smile quickly falters though when I see said dumbass come up and try run his hands down MY girl's arm. She quickly without any hesitation brushes him off and points over towards me. He then smirks my way and puts his attention back on Taylor.

After the second or third brush off of his advances I abruptly got up from my comfy booth seat and made my way towards the dance floor. As soon as I reached Taylor she stepped in beside me.

"Is there a problem here?" I ask straight on to the sleaze trying to make the moves on my girl.

"No fucking problem here, who is asking?" He says arrogantly and I step up closer.

I am not one to start bar room brawls or get into altercations, or even have a jealous streak about me, but this fucker is really pissing me off…in a big way.

"Well I am pretty sure that I saw her point over my way and tell you that she has a girlfriend." I am trying to keep a calm look about myself.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here?" He says with a surprised look.

"Guess what asshat…I am THAT girlfriend. So I would suggest you back the fuck off and go find you someone that is a little less attached." I shout out.

"Listen here Princess. I don't see a ring on that pretty little finger of hers." He steps up pointing at my blonde.

"Fuck no." I say as he brings his hand towards Taylors.

"Come on baby, let's just go. He is not worth it." Taylor does her best to grab my arm, but I gently pull myself away.

"Oh honey, I can tell you, I would be more than worth it." He says winking at my girlfriend.

"I don't like dick." She says out loud, sending a copious amount of wetness straight to my center.

"Come on." I grab her roughly and lead her away from the very stunned fucker on the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" She says, doing her best to keep up.

"I'm going to fuck you…right here…right now." With that I slam her back against the cold tile wall near the bathroom.

She gasps loudly when the coldness of the wall hits her exposed skin. Within seconds my mouth is all over her face, her neck and down the valley of her breasts. I roughly suck, and bite at every bit of skin I can get to. My hands find her waist and roughly pin her against the hard tile as my body barricades her in the rest of the way.

"Fuck Laura." I grab the straps of her dress and bite down on her shoulders as I relieve the material off of them.

I pull down, exposing her perky breasts and admire the site that is on display in front of me.

"People are going to see us." She moans out as I close my teeth and my lips over her sensitive nipple.

I bring one of my hands up to roughly knead and pull on the other as she struggles to try to gain some sort of balance.

"I don't fucking care. You are mine and I will fuck you on that dance floor to show everyone that if I have too." I watch as Taylor's eyes start to roll to the back of her head.

"Oh my god." Taylor cries out as I let my free hand roam down to cup her mound.

"I bet you are so fucking wet right now." I lean in to whisper in her ear before biting down roughly on her earlobe.

"Please." She begs me once I grab the edge of her dress and inch it up to bunch at her waist.

"Please what?" I asks her after I graze my teeth across her bottom lip and then tug it gently.

"Fuck me." With that I drop down to my knees to the cold floor. I then reach up to tear her panties off.

"I can smell you." I say leaning it to place a bite on her upper thighs.

"It's all for you." Her hands fly to the back of my head as she tries to bring me in closer to where she needs me.

"Don't fucking touch." I grit out as I grab both of her hands and slam them against the tile wall.

She moans loudly, but leaves her hands in place. I look up and marvel in the amount of wetness that is coating her gorgeous pussy, and the skin on her upper thighs.

My resilience is fading quickly as the smell of her arousal continues to invade my senses. I am a fucking rabbit in heat right now. Plus that, I am angry as fuck that someone believes that they actually can step up and try to take MY fucking Taylor right in front of me.

Fucking Douchebag.

I flatten my tongue and let it swipe swiftly and roughly between her wet lips. My eyes roll and I moan out at the delicious taste of her pussy. I repeat my motions and marvel at the fact that she is trying to buck her hips into my tongue to gain more friction.

I back away and look up. Taylor's face is laced with a thin sheet of sweat. I smile at the way her head is thrown back, her eyes are closed, and the way that her mouth is slightly parted. Her breathing is quick and her chest is heaving heavily as I torture her with my barely there touches.

I move one of my hands up and splay it across her hips to hold her steady as I lift one of her legs onto my shoulder. Her darkened eyes shoot towards mine and watch me as I lean in towards her heated core again.

"Oh fuck…Laura."

Taylor screams out as I graze my teeth torturously against her clit. Her hips jerk forward, but I tighten my hand against her to keep her still. I bite down on her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her gasp for breath. I don't give her any time to recuperate, instead I thrust my tongue through her soaking wet center. Her hands ball up in fists as I plunge in and out of her at an unsteady speed. My tongue fucks her roughly and relentlessly as I bring my thumb up to circle tightly around her sensitive nub.

"Oh god, I…." She is screaming, and I am pretty sure that we are drawing a crowd.

I speed up my motions, plunging in and out again, this time curling my tongue inside of her tight channel. I can feel her starting to flutter and that only makes me smile against her soaked sex. I continue my rough ministrations fucking her with abandon, drawing out all of the wetness that I can from her gorgeous pussy. I stop my circles and instead pinch her clit hard, causing her to call out my name.

Moments later, her silky sticky cum starts to spill out from her opening onto my face.

Her pussy pulses roughly as I continue to move in and out of her. Her hips jerk violently even as I try to hold her steady. Her fists un ball and make their way to tangle in my hair as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

When I feel her breathing even out, I pull my tongue from her opening and lick the access liquid from her folds. When I am satisfied that I have swallowed and slurped every bit of her sweetness, I pull away and look up.

"So fucking beautiful." I tell her as I bring my now aching knees into a standing position in front of her.

I keep my eyes on her as I help her fix her dress. I pull the straps and lay them back on her shoulders, and then lean down to pick up her panties and help her shaky legs into them. I then pull the edge of her mini to sit back down on her mid-thigh.

"I love you." I tell her.

Her eyes are still darkened as her arms retreat around my waist to crash my body into hers.

Her lips find my neck, my jawline, and then ultimately my lips. She kisses me passionately, bringing her leg up to circle around my waist. I drop my hands to her toned ass and lift her up so that she can circle both of those beautiful long legs fully around me.

There is no roughness this time. It's just us, clinging to each other…holding each other.

"Take me home." She gasps out when we both have to pull away for air.

My lips find hers again quickly, not quite ready to call an end to this beautiful new heat that has started to build up between us.

"Laura." She moans out my name when I squeeze her ass.

"Hmmm." I hum against her lips.

"It's my turn to taste what you taste like." With that she unwraps her legs from my waist and flashes me that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Fuck."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hmmm…what to do next?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…**_

_**Please Review.**_


	10. Cheap Trick

"Laura, what exactly are you doing?" My nosey girlfriend walks into the living room after I have told her countless times to stay out of here while I worked my magic.

"I am creating a setting." I tell her without turning around.

"How is installing a pole in the middle of our living room creating a setting?" She asks me in a confused voice.

"You'll see." I finally turn and smile at the beautiful blonde standing behind the couch.

"Laura, seriously…" Her hands are on her hips as she tries to get a better answer from me…but I am not giving in.

"Taylor, will you please just go and put on the outfit that is in the shiny red box on the bed and meet me back out here in like 30 minutes." I smile again and make a "get out of here" motion towards her.

She huffs annoyingly and then leaves me to finish up my awesome idea.

So for the past month, we have been doing sexual escapades off of Taylor's Bucket List. Well, after much inspiration, I came up with my own entitled Laura's Fucket List.

I know…a catchy and amazing title. I have always been known for my fucking awesome sense of humor.

So anyway, I have been thinking of all of these totally erotic and sexy things that I would like to do with Taylor. Or rather what I would like Taylor to do with me.

Hence where my whole stripper pole idea came in.

Taylor and I filmed a scene in the very first episode of our show that has kind of stuck with me and I just thought that it would be totally hot as fuck to have her act it out in the privacy or our own home…with the amazing sex included this time.

About 30 minutes later, just as I was putting the last screw into the ceiling, I hear the stunning love of my life walk into the room. When I turn around I have to catch my breath, she is standing just a couple of feet away from me, wearing the barely there see through red lingerie that I bought her, especially for this occasion. Technically it is just a tiny sheer number that stops just above the bottom of her ass…but who's looking.

I toss the drill to the couch and move to a standing position. She comes closer to me and cups my cheeks with her soft hands.

"Where's the rest of it?" She asks and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

I lean in to kiss her lips softly and then trail light kisses up to her ear. I look her up and down slowly, grinning at the fact that she added my favorite pair of red heels to the mix.

"You won't be needing your panties." Her breath hitches and when I pull away, her eyes close slightly.

"I'll be right back." With that I leave her in a visibly aroused state, so that I can go and put on my fucking fantastic new outfit that I got myself.

"Taylor, will you grab the nice chair that has the back on it and set it near the pole." She doesn't answer, but I do here the sound of a dragging chair across our hard wood floors.

As soon as I take a quick look in the mirror at myself, I make my way back into the living room.

"What are you wearing?" Tay asks, a bit confused at my ensemble.

"Is that anyway to talk to a paying customer?" I growl out, retrieving a few dollar bills out of my pocket and waving them at her.

She glares playfully as she walks up to me and tries to put her hands on around my waist. I playfully bat them away.

"You are a handsy little stripper aren't you? Don't you have rules about that in this mediocre establishment?" Tay just laughs and puts her hand on my chest. From there she pushes me back until the back of my knees hit the chair and I am forced to fall to the seat and sit down.

"Hey kid, careful, you are going to ruin this kick ass Armani suit I bought for our interview next week."

"Laura." She leans in with her lips close to mine.

"Yeah." I inhale the scent of her favorite perfume.

"Shut up." I chuckle as she moves away, purposely shaking her ass and over swaying her hips.

She walks to the CD player in the corner and picks out a disk. As soon as she has the one that she wants, she turns back to me and hits the play button on the system. My mouth turns up into the biggest grin when the sound of_ Benny Latimore's Let's Move and Groove Together_, comes out of the speakers.

"Nice choice." I say with a little nod of my head as she sways her way back over to me.

She moves her hands down to slowly spread my legs and then leaves her hands there on my thighs as she is now face to face with me.

"And what is it that you will be paying for tonight pretty lady?" She whispers close enough to where I can feel her breath on my lips.

"The w…works." I embarrassingly stutter out, making her laugh.

She gauges my reaction for a few seconds before she moves her hands and places her knee in between my legs. She inches it up, stopping when she comes in contact with my clothed center. She rubs up and down slowly for a moment, then she draws it back slowly, a devious smirk left on her face as she makes her way to the pole.

"Fuck." I whisper out as she whips her head around.

"Excuse me mam, we don't tolerate language of that sort in this up-scale establishment." I roll my eyes and shake my head as I watch her body move with the beat of the song.

"You are so beautiful." I tell her as I lean back in my chair and watch the hot as fuck show in front of me.

She is singing the song to herself as she slides her front up and down the metal pole. Her hands caress her sides and then cup her breasts as the pole comes in between to separate them. It is taking everything I have right now to just sit and watch. I did not really think this through…I literally just want to rip off my clothes right now and take her against that lucky as fuck pole.

The music continues and I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter with every second. My body is heating up and I can feel a thin sheen of wet starting to culminate under my brows. I lean up and remove my blazer and toss it over to the couch. I move my hands to unbutton the first three buttons on my white blouse, to let a little breeze hit my skin.

"You okay over there Ms.?" I wink at Taylor and she continues on.

She is faced away from me now, her ass cheeks being separated by the shimmering metal that stretches from floor to ceiling. Her hands go up and toss around in her hair as the chorus continues to play on. It takes a minute to remember what I am supposed to do in my whole makeshift fantasy. I reach my hand into my pockets and I pull out the bills that I had put inside there.

As soon as she sees the money in my hands, she swings one of her legs over the pole and leans back. She turns her head so that she can lock eyes with me. One of her hands holds the pole as the other holds on to her left breast, palming and kneading the gorgeous skin.

I am pretty sure that I am going to cum soon, without the aid of her sweet touch if she continues to do what she is doing at this very moment.

Her eyes stay on me as she begins to slowly arch and thrust her pussy into the metal.

"I want to be that fucking pole right now." I say quietly.

"What was that?" She chuckles.

At least I thought it was quiet.

"Oh I just said that I what to go get drunk in the pool right now." She flashes me an "I don't believe that is what you said" look and continues her ministrations.

When the music starts to come to an end, she pushes herself off of the pole and dances and sexily sways her way over to me. When she is close enough, she props one of her feet in the space between my legs and leans over.

I look up and smile and then tuck a couple of the dollar bills in the straps of her heels. I let my fingers linger there for a moment before I slowly slide it up to rest on her thigh. I push against her skin and she adjusts it, giving me the most amazing view of her perfect and already soaked pussy.

I take a deep breath, catching the wonderful scent of her arousal. I slide my fingers up further and make the slightest contact with her protruding clit. She quickly removes her leg and pulls away swaying a finger at me.

"Sorry, that costs extra." I smile and hold out my dollar.

"I don't think that will be enough for that." I roll my eyes at her, because fuck, this is supposed to be off of my Fucket List, and she is taking over.

"So what the fuck did I just pay for then?" I say with a little annoyance.

She doesn't say anything, she just gestures for me to stand up. As soon as I do what she asks, her hands are all over me. She works quickly to remove my blouse, tossing it to the floor.

"Hey, that was expensive." I say as I try to move to pick it up.

She stops me though when she grabs my hands.

"Don't move." Well fuck…dominating Taylor just made my pussy jump.

I decide to let her get away with that one, because honestly I think that my strength and fighting mechanisms are dwindling pretty quickly. I don't struggle against her, I just let her take over. Her hands move to my bra, removing it even quicker than my shirt. Her fingertips meet my hot skin, scraping up and down my abs, then moving up to cup my breasts hard. I gasp, as the feeling of her hands on me takes my breath away. My body is on fucking fire as she toys and plays with me.

"Taylor." I breathlessly pant when her fingers find my erect and highly sensitive nipples.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She mockingly asks.

"Y…yes, she is hot as fuck." I moan out when her lips trail down and close around one of my nipples.

"Such language." She chuckles out when she pulls away.

Her mouth returns to my stiff peak, causing me to throw my head back and arch into her. I feel her smile against me. Her tongue swirls and licks a few times before she changes over to the other to show it ample time as well.

"You are pretty good at that…a lot of practice I presume." I do my best to stay in this "character" that I have tried to create.

She chuckles again and then pulls away to look at me.

"You could say that." She smiles wide…that gorgeous smile that only adorns the face of my girlfriend.

She doesn't lock eyes with me for long. Pretty soon her hands are on my dress pants, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. It was no time at all before my pants, along with my boy shorts were ruffled at my feet, just waiting for me to step out of them.

I did as she motioned and kicked them off. I now stood in front of my blonde beauty naked. She rakes her eyes over me and then backs me up to my chair.

"Sit." I do as she asks and sit my bare ass on the extremely cold wood.

I wince slightly when my back hits up against it but I quickly recover when Taylor drops down to her knees and her warm hands run up and down my thighs. She caresses them slowly and then pulls them apart, allowing for cold air to hit my sensitive and wet center.

"You are pretty beautiful yourself." She whispers out before standing up.

I flash her a confused look when she backs away, but that quickly turns to a smile as I watch her pull the skimpy red lingerie off. She throws it in my face with a laugh. I throw it back at her and watch as she tosses it to the side.

"I'm thinking that I should at least give you something, even though you are seriously a cheap ass." She comes closer. She sits, her ass in the empty space with her legs spread wide on top of mine.

She smiles as she grabs ahold of my hands and laces our fingers together. From there she brings them closer to her body, down to her hips. She lets go of me, after placing my hands on the lower area of her waist.

"Keep them right here." She tells me with a grin.

"Why is it that you can touch me, but I can't touch you?" I ask with a bit of a whine.

"Because, you gave me three bucks…you aren't touching any of this for three bucks." She chides with wide eyes.

I begin to start making another statement, but it is quickly cut off when I feel two of her fingers start to massage my clit.

"Shit." I grit out when my body instantly jumps up.

"You are so wet." She leans in to whisper in my ear, sending another rush of wetness straight to my core.

"Tell me what you want." She asks as her fingers begin to slide down my folds.

"I want those three dollar fingers inside of my fucking pussy." She stops her movements and leans back.

"You have attitude tonight." She says with a mock.

"I'm sorry babe. Will you please put those beautiful long, three dollar digits inside of my soaking wet pussy now please?" I smile.

"That's better." She gives me no time at all to react or adjust as she impales two of her fingers knuckle deep inside of me.

"Oh my god!" I scream out as she begins to pump her fingers in and out of me, curling and pulling with every thrust.

She is creating the most amazing pressure inside of me and I am pretty sure that I am quickly approaching that bright horizon.

"I can't believe you only put three dollars in your pocket. What kind of fantasy girl do you take me for?" She begins to playfully chastise me as she thrusts her fingers in and out, drawing out my wetness and making it run down my skin.

"Obviously a cheap one." I muster up enough air to say as I grip tightly to her hips.

"Fuck…I am already so close." That whole dance routine that she put on for me just moments before had me already on the edge of coming and what she is doing now is about to make me jump from the proverbial fucking cliff.

She speeds up her fingers, and then adds a third in between her movements. I can feel my pussy start to flutter as my legs dangle helplessly on either side of her. I am losing control and I have no balance to steady me. Moments later she curls inside of me again, and presses her thumb roughly against my clit causing me to spill over in complete ecstasy.

"Taaayyylor…" She continues to move inside of me, as my orgasm violently rips through me.

"It is not polite to yell out your girlfriends name when a stranger makes you cum." She whisper near my ear and then bites down gently on my earlobe, sending another string of wetness out of my pulsing channel.

"Fuck…." My body spasm and jerks as Taylor starts to slow her movements in an effort to bring me down from my high.

"I've got you." She coos near my lips, before laying hers against mine.

She kisses me deeply, surging her tongue inside. She pulls away moments after, watching me as my body tries to return to its normal state. She removes her fingers once my body stops twitching and brings her soaked digits to her mouth. She licks them clean, not leaving a single trace of me behind.

When she is done she scoots off of me and moves my legs closer together. She then straddles me again, this time putting her arms around my neck. My hands move to her lower back as I bring her in closer.

"That was seriously pretty fucking hot." I tell her once my steady breaths return.

"Yes, it was…I like the start of your list baby." She tells me with a childish grin.

"Good…because I have tons more that I added just yesterday." I say a bit too giddily.

"Really? So what's next?" She asks…I flash her a devious grin as I run my fingers down her abs and further down, stopping just short of her heat radiating center.

"I'm going to make you beg for it."

"OH MY GOD!"

_**Author notes.**_

_**Sorry such a long wait…I had some personal things to attend to. **_

_**I hope that it was worth the few days it took to get this story back.**_

_**Hope you continue to enjoy the humorous part of this story. **_

_**Please Review. **_


	11. No List

"So last night when I asked you what was next you said, you were going to make me beg for it."

"Yeah so…" I give Taylor a raised look.

"So I was just thinking we could maybe skip that one." Her voice sounds small. I look next to me to see her gorgeous face tinged a bit red.

"You are so not getting out of this Taylor." I say with a little nudge to her right thigh.

"I am not exactly trying to get out of it, I just…" She looks at me with a bit of a pleading eye.

I turn towards her.

"What's wrong?" I slide in close to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong baby, I just miss being with you just to be with you. I just want to make love to you. No lists, just us."

"You know you could have just said something." I run a finger down to trace her thigh and lean in to kiss her lips.

"I love you." I tell her as I slide my body down the bed. She follows my lead and slides down with me.

Once we are both side by side her eyes lock intently with mine. I feel her fingers run up and down my sides and then eventually make their way up to my chin to tickle my skin lightly.

"You are so beautiful." She tells me and I smile.

"I guess you are not so bad yourself." I say back.

I lean in slowly and bring my thumb up to trace her soft full lips. She parts them slowly and I feel her breath on my skin. I move my hand and slide it behind her neck and slowly bring her lips towards mine. The gap is closed within seconds. Our lips are melded together, perfectly, creating a beautiful tango. I part my lips and slip my tongue out of the space. I trace her bottom lip with the tip of it and wait for my cue. She opens up within seconds and I use the opportunity to plunge my tongue inside of her mouth. I swallow down a gasp that threatens to escape from the confines of her mouth.

I moan softly against her mouth, causing her to scoot in closer so that she could kiss me harder. Her lips are pressed tightly against mine as the space between our bodies has been reduced so drastically, a sheet of paper would barely be able to maneuver between us.

"Laura." She moans out my name as she pulls away searching for a breath of air.

"Hmmm." I hum against her neck as I begin a light assault on her skin.

I nip and tease on the sensitive skin that is in my path. I flood the perfumed scented wonder with open mouthed kisses. I revel in the beautiful noises that escape my loves mouth as I sneakily make my way up to her pulse point. I smooth my lips over the highly sensitive area, then I take her by surprise when I sink my teeth in. She moans out my name. I remove my teeth and suck lightly, making sure that there will be a visible mark there. Once I am satisfied that I have done a good job, I sooth the stinging area with a few swipes from my tongue.

I pull away moments later to look at her. Her gorgeous baby blues are a darkened shade, but just as beautiful as they always are. A smile spreads across my face when I feel her fingers at the edge of my shirt, trying to creep up. I move my hand quickly to settle on top of hers and stop her movements. She looks at me confused, but my smile stays splayed across my face.

I slowly make my way out of the bed, leaving her even more confused, until I hold my hand out for her to grasp on to. I pull her up so that we are now standing face to face with each other.

"What are you doing?" She asks softly.

I don't answer, instead I just start to strip down in front of her, motioning for her to do the same. It only takes us a couple of minutes before the two of us stand bare before each other.

She is the first to reach out, running her soft fingers down my torso and then ultimately down my stomach to rake her long newly manicured nails lightly down my taut skin. I move my hands from my sides and position them on her hips. I bring her in closer. I lean in to place a soft kiss on her shoulder, and then turn towards her earlobe. I take it between my teeth to nip it.

Her breath hitches and she hums against me. I blow a light breath in her ear making her shiver. I lean in to whisper to her.

"I love you so much Taylor." She turns her head so that her eyes are locked on mine.

"I love you too." She says as she begins to back me up.

When the backs of my knees hit the edge of the mattress I fall to the bed, bringing Taylor down with me. We both chuckle on the way down.

I continue to laugh even after hers stops. She looks at me seriously. My laughter ceases when I feel her move on top of me. My eyes trail down and I watch as she slides her legs in between mine so that we are in a scissoring position. She looks up at me, before she slides in towards me, only stopping when her clit is pressed firmly against my own. I gasp out when she bares down, causing a perfect friction. I reach up, placing a hand firmly on her ass, I squeeze and rock her towards me as we set a rhythm against each other.

"Oh fuck Tay, I am already so close." I can feel my stomach coiling and the heat starting to surge in between my legs.

"Oh God, me too baby." She moans out as her pace picks up.

One of her hands is holding mine, fingers intertwined, holding on for dear life as we both arch and rock harshly towards our impending orgasm.

I turn my body slightly to the side, giving me a better balance and a better angle of her body and I roll my hips against her heated core. Our clits rub roughly a few more times before we both cry out for each other. Our bodies stay connected as we jerk and gasp, as our cum spills together, and we ride out the extremely pleasurable waves of our orgasm.

"Fuck." I cry out when a rough jerk causes her clit to touch my own highly sensitive bundle of nerves a bit too harshly.

It is Taylor who is the first to catch her breath and return back to a normal yet sated state. She slides her body out from mine and makes her way up the bed to lay her head atop my still heaving chest. I feel her fingers trace along my hardened nipples, and then down the valley of my breasts as my breathing finally steadies. She looks up at me, and she is smiling, one of her big beautiful smiles. You know, that one that covers the entirety of her face.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask her when my own lips turn up.

"You make me happy." She smiles again, this time sliding up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I do huh." I say with a quirked brow.

"Yeah." She softly says.

We lay in silence for a little while, her head on my chest as I run my fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair. After a couple of moments she looks up with this sneaky grin on her face.

"What is that look for?" She raises her brows and then moves one of her hands down between my legs.

She parts my thighs slowly and then slides her fingers up, but stops just short of my still soaked center.

"Hey that's not fair. You already have me wanting you again. Move your fucking fingers down."

"Nope." She shakes her head with a devious grin.

"What the fuck you mean nope? Come on Taylor." Oh fuck, I am begging…that's it.

"I know what you are doing?" I tell her as a matter of fact.

She lays her hand across my mound.

"What am I doing?" She says with a small smirk.

"Trying to make me beg." I tell her with some sass.

Her smile falls and she moves her hand up to splay across my stomach.

"How did you know?" She looks at me sadly.

I scoot in closer to her and use a couple of fingers to bring her chin up. I kiss her softly and then smile. She returns it back and then turns away.

"What are you doing?" I ask her a bit confused when she hangs halfway off of our bed and starts to grab for something underneath.

"I'm calling in reinforcements." She simply says.

She digs around for a bit longer and then lifts herself back up. When she turns back around she dangles a couple of scarves along with a couple of pairs of shiny handcuffs in front of me.

"Reinforcements huh?" I ask with a smirk.

"That's right. I figure if I tie you up, you have no choice but to beg me to touch you."

"Fuck me."

"Nope."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Sorry updates on my stories have taken a few days. Most of it was the crappy weather that we have been having and the fact that I had no power for a few days. Kind of hard to update on a cell phone. But here you go…another installment. **_

_**Please Review.**_

_**(Those of you following Inevitable…you are in for a treat tomorrow. I tried to get it edited in time to do it today but it just wasn't flowing right so I had to split it into two chapters. Thank you all for your patience)**_


	12. I Win

This Chapter does not include any of their lists...it's more of a sweet chapter. I figured this was a good way to come back. Hope you like.

**I WIN**

"Laura, is there a perfectly fine explanation for why there is mistletoe strung up all around our bedroom." Taylor looks around with a confused look on her face.

"Yes my love, there is a perfectly fine explanation." I say without making eye contact.

"Well is there a good one for why there is artifical snow sprayed across the entirety of our brand new wood flooring." I watch her feet as she kicks around the little wonderland that I have created.

"Yep, there is a good one for that as well."

"Do you care to share?" I look up to see her with her hand on her hip and her brows raised. I can't help but smile.

"Nope, not at this time. I am almost finished though and then I will show you rather than tell you." I wink in Taylor's direction and send her a playful smirk.

I watch as she huffs and walks out of our bedroom as I continue to work my magic.

A half an hour later I walk into the living room to see her stretched out on the sofa reading one of her favorite books of poetry.

"E.E. Cummings huh?" I ask.

I lean over and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She lays her book down on her chest and smiles as she looks up at me.

"Are you finished making a mess?"

"I resent that remark. I was creating a wonderland."

"A wonderland?"

"I don't believe I stuttered." She sends me a playful glare.

Her eyes follow mine as I make my way around the sofa and reach my hand out for hers.

"Would you like to come and enjoy it with me?" I wink and her face lights up with the biggest and most beautiful smile.

She wastes no time at all tossing her book on the table and then holding her hands out to lace with mine. I pull her up and within seconds, her body is pressed against me.

She untangles our fingers and moves her arms down to circle my waist, bringing us closer together. It is amazing to me how perfectly we meld together. My hands move up to cup her cheeks and softly I caress her silky skin with the pads of my thumbs.

She smiles.

"What are you doing?"

"Loving you." I simply say as I lean in to finally capture her lips in mine. She smiles into the kiss as I sneakily swipe my tongue across her lower lip.

Instead of granting me entrance she pulls away with a raised brow.

"I thought you already loved me." I smile even bigger than before.

"Tay, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world...this is me about to show you just how much."

I am not usually one for the sappy stuff, but yeah, I really love this girl and of course I have showed her countless times. There is just something about tonight and the way that I am feeling that makes me want to show her even more.

I kiss her lips softly and drop my hand down for her to grab on to.

She does and I lead her into our bedroom.

"Laura, what exactly was your muse for this setting."

"Well, you are not one for the cold, but you love the snow. So I made you a..."

"Wonderland." She says quielty looking around at our snow covered floors, the mistletoed ceiling and the beautiful array of twinkling blue Christmas lights that I used to illuminate our room.

"It's beautiful Laura." She says turning back to lock eyes with me.

"I know..." I say as a matter of fact, earning me a little smack on the upper arm.

I laugh out as I rub my arm to ease the tiny sting.

She snickers at my dramatics.

I give her a few moments to get out her giggles, before I step beside her and grab the remote control to the cd player and press play.

As soon as the music starts to play, her laughter ceases and her eyes become teary.

"You are all I have ever wanted." I tell her as I take up the space back in front of her and place my lips against hers.

I kiss her softly with every emotion that I have built up inside of me. My hands wrap around her neck and tangle in her gorgeous blonde hair as I feel her arms take up residence back around my waist.

I attempt again to gain entrance in her warm mouth which she grants me this time. The heat and love between us is almost too much as I feel myself already starting to fall apart. The warmth between my legs and the coil in my stomach become more and more intense as she deepens the kiss between us. I feel her tongue push through and the beginning of a beautiful tango begins.

I lose my breath and I am the first to pull away. Her smile meets mine, but no words are spoken. There is nothing that needs to be said. She simply wins this particular dance.

My eyes stay locked on her beautiful blues as my hands slowly drift from her hair to her cheeks, and further, to trickle down the skin of her neck. I see the goose bumps as they start to form on her flawless skin. This only spurs me on. I want to make her feel more.

I lean in and kiss the curve of her neck, eliciting the smallest gasp from between her beautiful lips. I kiss again, softer than the last and continue a path from her neck to her shoulders. My own arousal is already becoming almost too much, but tonight it is not about me...it's about her and all of the feelings that she has brought up inside of me.

My path traces back to my point of start where I pause a moment and take her lips in mine again. This one more intense than the last as I can feel her body start to react to my ministrations. It is her that pulls away this time, and I can't help the almost too quiet words that escape my mouth.

"I win." A small smile, and then I am back to my task at hand...loving her.

I trace her skin on this side much in the same way as the other and retreat back at her lips again...but this time not meeting them. I lock eyes with her. Her blues are a few shades darker, her face a flush of red and a thin sheen of sweat already starting to form at her brow. Her lips are parted ever so slightly, and her breath is faster than before.

I can't wait any longer. I need to feel more of her, I want to feel more of her.

My hands drop, my longer than normal fingernails scraping lightly down her sides. She jumps in surprise when my cold fingers finally come in contact with the bare skin just under MY white Lady Gaga T-shirt, that she of course thinks she needs to steal out of the dresser every time it gets cleaned. I chuckle quietly because I am pretty sure she does that on purpose. She knows that is my new favorite shirt.

I push that aside for now and continue on.

I lift my hands up, bringing the cotton material up in the process. She raises her arms when her, or rather my shirt start to bunch just under her breasts.

I hear her breath hitch when the shirt is over her head. I toss it to the fake snow covered floor and bring my eyes back to hers. I feel her fingers as they play at the hem of my black tank, but I shake my head and playfully bat her hands away.

"Not yet." I tell her leaning forward to place a soft kiss in between the valley of her breasts.

My movements are slow, as the music continues to surround the room. I can tell she is starting to get impatient when she moves her hands behind her back and unclasps her lacy pink bra. I watch with a smile as the straps drop down her shoulders. She sexily removes the lacy wonder and throws it behind me in dramatic fashion. She doesn't stop there. Moments later her yoga pants along with her matching lace panties fall victim to the shimmering snowy floor.

A small chuckle, before my hands are on her hips and I am backing her up. I have to be careful because this fake snow shit is quite slippery.

Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to spray a wet substance on our brand new wood floors anyway?

That's right...it was mine.

Wow, such a genius huh? I smile to myself.

My attention turns back to Tay. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, she falls, bringing me down with her. I raise up to my knees as she adjusts her body to the middle of the bed, allowing me more room. I get into position, straddling her hips at an elevated point. When she finally lets me know that she is comfortable I allow my lower body to join with hers.

I lean down, capturing her lips again, this time a little more fierce. I hear her moan and feel as her gorgeous body writhes beneath me. I know that it is just a matter of time before she crumbles right in front of me.

I bring my hands up and tangle our fingers together and place them above her head as I continue to take in the taste of her mouth. It is her that gasps for air and I breathe a silent victory for the second time today. It is not very often anymore that I come out on top, so those rare times, I silently celebrate.

"Laura...please." Her head is thrown back and her mouth is slightly agape. Her breathing is faster and I know exactly what she is asking of me.

I kiss her once more, before snaking myself down her flawless body. I leave open mouth kisses down her chin, her neck, across her collar bone, until I reach further down. Her breasts are perfect and her nipples are already hardened nubs. I hover over one of her peaks and lower my lips, kissing softly around her sensitive breast before enclosing my lips around her erect nipple. Her body raises as I suck and scrape my teeth lightly over her skin. I remove one of my hands from her grasp and bring it down to knead and softly paw at the other. I switch sides moments later, repeating my motions before continuing down her body.

My soft open mouth kisses continue, under her now overly sensitive breasts, her ribcage, her taut stomach. I stop to swirl my tongue around Tay's navel, making her hips buck up. I smile at what my touches can do to her.

"Laura...no t...teasing." I look up, her head is lulled back and her free hand is grasping on tightly to the sheets.

I release her other hand from mine and stare in awe as she moves it down to play with her right breast.

I shift my movements, using my hands to carefully part her legs so that I can slip inside of the space there. She bends one of her legs, letting the flat of her foot rest on the mattress while the other lays to the side.

I begin to kiss her in the tiny space on the side of her knees before I move up from there. Once I am close enough, she settles one of her legs on my shoulders, allowing herself to open up more to me.

I can smell her arousal, intoxicating and beautiful. Purely Tay.

I have been patient, trying to pace myself, wanting her to feel how much I love her, but I can't wait anymore, I need to taste her.

I flatten my tongue, slowly swiping it up her gorgeous wet lips. It is amazing, there is no other way to describe it.

I keep my eyes on her. The hand that once adorned her breast now applies pressure to the back of my head.

"God Tay, I love the way you taste." I say it quickly and then return my tongue back to her glistening folds.

I swipe up again, collecting a little more wetness, then again, this time raising my tongue up enough to bump into her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips jump forcefully. I take one of my arms and lay it across her in an effort to keep her still.

She is moaning and gasping with each touch of my tongue. Her wetness becomes more and more as her impending orgasm starts to make itself known. The hand holding my head starts to grip my hair. A sting on my scalp as her hands close around tightly. I don't waiver on my movement though, I want to bring her to where she wants to be.

"Lau..." Her words are cut short and she cries out when my lips wrap around her clit and I start to lightly suck.

My free hand is between her legs waiting for the right moment to begin to really bring her over the edge. I can tell she is already so close.

I take two fingers and caress the insides of her folds, coating them with her wetness.

"Baby please." She says in an almost begging tone.

I can still hear the music starting to fade in the background and the lights twinkling in my peripheral, all an elegant gesture by yours truly, but none of that really matters. ]]

What matters is what is happening right here, right now.

My fingers circle her entrance, she brings her head forward and locks eyes with me. Little by little I slowly thrust forward, until I am knuckle deep inside of her. Her eyes roll back as I feel the fluttering already start inside of her walls. My movements are slow, as I thrust in and out of her, curling my fingers ever so often to hit that special spot inside of her. She is panting and moaning my name as it becomes clear to me that a few moments will quickly diminishe before she tumbles over.

I speed up my motions, as I continue to suck on her clit. Her orgasm is right there as I feel the space within her walls start to become smaller.

"Lau...ra." She cries out.

"I've got you baby." I gently tell her.

Seconds later her body bows and her orgasm racks her body. I continue my movement inside of her, a slower pace this time. I move my lips from her sensitive nerves and lap up the beautiful tasty wetness that has begun to flow from within her.

Her body spasms roughly as her orgasm ceases to give up. Her breathing is rough and her chest heaves as I work to bring her down.

Minutes later, her body slowly begins to calm and I remove my fingers from inside of her. She watches with a sated smile as I lick them clean and then slowly make my way up to her.

I watch her for a movement before I pull her in, placing the softest of kisses on her lips. When I pull away it is her that quietly redeems her victory.

"I win." I smile.

I watch as her eyes start to become heavy. I move to settle on the pillows at the top of the headboard and pull her close to me. She lays her head on my chest and I wait for that sound that I know is about to be heard.

"I love you Tay." I whisper as a light snore fills the air. I kiss the top of her head and close my arms around her.

My mind drifts as I look around.

All of this time we have been together and it takes tonight for me to finally realize what it is that she truly means to me. It's not her willingness to include me in her fantastic idea of a bucket list. She gets points for creativity on that one though. It's not even her excceptance of my clearly even more fantastic idea of a fucket list. It's the complete and utter fact that before tonight I couldn't really put into words exactly why I need her.

After tonight...it's simples.

Everything that doesn't make sense about me, makes sense when I am with her.

Without her I would completely fall apart.

**Author Notes.**

**I promised a very special person a Christmas Chapter...a bit late and not too Christmassy, but this one is for you MI AMORE.**

**As for everyone else...I hope you enjoyed it. I know it has been a long wait. **

**A bit on the tender side, but have no fear the lists shall continue. **

**Please Review**


End file.
